It's all about control
by lostmidnightwriter
Summary: Ana Gilbert retourne s'installer à Mystic Falls après six ans d'absence. La fille adoptive de John Gilbert revient pour se rapprocher de ses cousins Elena et Jeremy après la mort de leurs parents. Elle rencontre, dès son premier jour, les frères Salvatore et particulièrement l'aîné, Damon, avec qui un lien particulier va se tisser. 1ère fiction.
1. Chapter 1

C'était une journée ensoleillée. Une brise soufflait à travers les fenêtres baissées de la Camaro noire lancée à pleine vitesse. Ana regardait la petite route de campagne derrière ses lunettes noires, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle conduisait depuis une douzaine d'heures mais sa bonne humeur n'était en rien ébranlée. La musique forte et rythmée se répandait dans l'habitacle. Ses doigts tapotaient sur son volant et elle chantait haut et fort en pensant avec excitation à ce qui l'attendait dans encore quelques miles.

Ana Gilbert avait 17 ans quand elle quitta la Virginie avec l'homme qui l'avait recueillit dans son jeune âge, John Gilbert. Ils s'étaient installés à Chicago et après avoir reçu son diplôme, Ana était allée à l'université. Six ans plus tard, elle venait de décrocher un travail à l'école élémentaire de Mystic Falls où elle commencerait à enseigner dans quelques semaines. L'idée de retourner vivre là-bas après tout ce temps la rendait euphorique. Revoir l'endroit où elle avait passé la meilleure partie de son enfance, retrouver sa tante Jenna, ses cousins Elena et Jeremy... Elle avait pris cette décision à l'enterrement de leurs parents quelques mois plus plus tôt. Elle devait être là pour garder un œil sur sa famille, pour soutenir ceux qui l'avaient soutenue auparavant.

Elle vérifia sur son téléphone l'adresse que Jenna lui avait envoyée. Salvatore Boarding House. Elle se gara devant l'immense bâtisse et l'observa un long moment. Elle attacha rapidement ses longs cheveux blonds, vérifia son maquillage et remit ses escarpins avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle s'avança jusqu'au porche et s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. L'espace d'un instant, d'un regard, l'esprit d'Ana s'embrouilla. Elle resta silencieuse, absorbée par les iris bleus de l'homme face à elle. Il lui suffit d'à peine quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

« Hey, je suis Ana, la cousine d'Elena. Tu dois sûrement être Stephan. Jenna m'a demandé de passer prendre Elena sur le chemin. »

Elle entra dans la maison sans attendre d'invitation et laissa son regard glisser sur l'impressionnant intérieur de la maison Salvatore. Les tapisseries, la cheminée, les boiseries...tout l'attirait dans cet endroit. Elle était tellement fascinée qu'elle en oublia son hôte, tout aussi attirant que sa demeure.

« Elena est à l'étage. Avec Stephan. Je suis Damon. Le grand frère. Ravi de te rencontrer, Ana. »

Il lui offrit un sourire séducteur et une poignée de main électrique. L'effet fut immédiat sur la jeune femme. Elle se sentait fondre intérieurement de désir. Damon gardait sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire imperturbable aux lèvres.

« Ana ?! »

La voix de sa cousine derrière elle la fit sortir de sa stupeur. Elena se tenait dans l'escalier, précédée d'un beau jeune homme. Le plus jeune des frères Salvatore.

« Ellie ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes coururent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre et s'étreignirent longuement. Elena était surprise de voir sa cousine débarquer chez son petit-ami mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre avec Ana. Elle était assez imprévisible.

« Jenna m'envoie. Elle a pensé que ça ferait une bonne surprise. Mais je pense surtout qu'elle était trop occupée avec ton nouveau prof d'histoire.

- Mr. Saltzman. Elle craque complètement pour lui.

- Mmm, je suis impatiente de voir ça. Et tu dois être Stephan, si je ne me trompe pas cette fois. »

Elle tendit une main ferme à son interlocuteur, qui la fixait avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Effectivement. Ravi de te rencontrer, Ana. Elena m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant mais elle est restée assez secrète à propos de son beau prince. On aura l'occasion de faire connaissance rapidement, je présume.

- J'en suis certain. Conclut le jeune homme.

Il embrassa Elena et décrocha aux deux cousines un grand sourire. Ana sentait quelque chose d'intéressant dans son regard. Elle était réellement intriguée par ce que dégageaient ces deux frères. Peut-être était-elle seulement grisée par le soleil, la fatigue et son retour à Mystic Falls.

Les retrouvailles avec le reste de la famille furent intenses. Jenna avait toujours particulièrement aimé Ana, même si elle détestait cordialement John. Quant à Jeremy, les liens qu'ils entretenaient avec sa cousine était tout aussi forts que ceux qui le rattachaient à sa propre sœur. Après des mois d'absence et malgré la longue distance, Ana se sentait donc chez elle dans la grande maison Gilbert.

Elena et Jenna débarquèrent dans le living-room, prêtes pour la soirée 1950's que le lycée organisait tandis qu'Ana écrivait dans son journal. Une tradition familiale, semblait-il.

« Vous avez toutes les deux l'air incroyables dans vos costumes. Dit-elle.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Insista Jenna.

- Pour vous voir toutes les deux fricoter avec vos _sexy boyfriends_, non merci. Et je voudrais commencer à installer mes affaires dans mon appartement le plus tôt possible.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ici. C'est ta maison. Répliqua Elena.

- Je sais mais...j'ai besoin d'un peu d'indépendance. J'aime avoir mon petit cocon. Je suis sûre que je serai là presque tous les jours pour le petit-déjeuner de toute façon. »

Ana afficha un sourire rassurant, mais elle savait que quelque chose trottait dans la tête d'Elena. De l'inquiétude peut-être. Sa cousine semblait tellement différente depuis la disparition de ses parents, moins joyeuse, moins insouciante. Elle se rappela alors de ses propres 17 ans, l'année où elle avait quitté Mystic Falls. Des événements difficiles s'étaient produits la conduisant elle et John à redémarrer une nouvelle vie à Chicago. Mais ce n'était pas la première épreuve qu'Ana avait rencontrée, ni celle qui lui avait fait perdre son insouciance. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été gâtée par la vie.

« On y va ! Passe une bonne soirée ! Lança Jenna en sortant de la maison.

- Soyez sages, les filles ! »

[…]

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps, le bal du lycée devait probablement être terminé. Ana avait déplacé et ouvert une bonne partie de ses cartons. Elle sentait l'euphorie de son voyage retomber et la fatigue prendre le dessus. Elle se décida à rouler jusqu'au Mystic Grill avant que la journée ne se finisse complètement pour célébrer cette nouvelle vie qui démarrait.

Le bar était encore plein, l'ambiance était à son comble. Ana s'installa au comptoir et commanda un bourbon sec. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur chaque recoin de la pièce. Le billard, le coin des fléchettes, les tables des habitués et l'homme un peu plus loin, au bout du comptoir. Damon Salvatore était assis là et l'observait depuis son entrée dans le bar. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant ce qui sembla à Ana une éternité, avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« J'étais sûr que l'on se reverrait rapidement - dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que l'on célèbre ?

- Pourquoi pas mon retour en ville ? Après six ans d'absence. Répondit-elle en levant son verre.

- Six longues années. Ça semble une éternité. Bienvenue à Mystic Falls alors. »

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent et ils avalèrent la première tournée de la nuit. Ils restèrent quelques heures accoudés au bar, à discuter de leurs vies respectives. Damon avait vécu quantité de choses, vu quantité d'endroits. Il était drôle et séduisant. Son sourire charmeur mêlé au bourbon le rendait de plus plus attirant aux yeux d'Ana.

Il la trouvait tout aussi intéressante, d'une beauté captivante. Ses moindres gestes et paroles laissaient transparaître de l'aisance et de la confiance en soi. Elle semblait incarner l'équilibre parfait entre l'insouciance et la maîtrise. Et cependant, il ne pouvait cerner complètement son caractère.

Ils poursuivirent la soirée dans la bâtisse ancienne des Salvatore, entourés d'une bouteille de bourbon, d'un feu de cheminée et d'une musique rythmée, dansant et riant. Ana sentait des frissons parcourir son corps tout entier lorsque Damon posait ses mains, ses lèvres sur elle. Un courant électrique la traversa lorsqu'il la porta jusqu'à son lit et lui ôta ses vêtements. C'était sa première nuit à Mystic Falls. Sa première nuit avec Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

La maison était calme. Quelques rayons de lumière éclairaient légèrement la chambre. Ana ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Une migraine allait commencer à s'installer et elle préférait largement rester étendue dans l'immense lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, enroulée dans des draps de velours.

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et se décida à sortir de son demi-sommeil. Damon se tenait debout au pied du lit, couvert seulement par une serviette autour de la taille. Ana savoura cette vision, se remémorant les sensations de la nuit écoulée.

« _Hello sunshine... »_ murmura t-il en se hissant sur le lit.

Il se glissa lentement sur elle, jetant un regard gourmand sur chaque partie de son corps dénudé. Il caressa doucement son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ancra son regard dans le sien et lui chuchota tendrement :

« Ne bouges pas. N'aie pas peur. Tu ne te rappelleras de rien. »

Ana entendait sa voix sans comprendre ce que ses paroles signifiaient. Elle était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool ingurgité la veille. Le regard hypnotique de Damon n'était pas pour l'aider. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser dans son cou. La surprise l'envahit soudainement. Venait-il juste de la...mordre ?

Elle se releva rapidement et s'écarta du lit. Elle sentait le sang couler mais aucune douleur. C'était une défaillance qu'elle avait remarqué il y a des années : la douleur physique n'avait aucun impact sur son cerveau. Elle ne ressentait rien. Les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps en témoignaient.

La peur toutefois, et l'étonnement étaient bien là. L'homme avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit se trouvait face à elle, les yeux injectés de sang, assoiffés. Elle était paralysée, incapable de réfléchir. Tout ce sur quoi son esprit se focalisait à cet instant, c'était sa respiration, ses tremblements et sa peur. Elle ne savait pas si Damon allait lui faire du mal, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était, elle savait simplement qu'elle ne devait pas paniquer. Tout était question de maîtrise.

Damon observait la jeune femme, sentait l'odeur du sang qui se répandait le long de son cou. Il n'avait pas pu manipuler son esprit. Elle lui avait échappé et se tenait là, debout, devant lui. Il entendait son cœur battre rapidement et pourtant, il ne pouvait lire aucune trace d'effroi sur son visage. Elle porta calmement sa main à son cou pour retenir le sang, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de Damon.

« Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer, Damon ? C'est l'alcool, c'est ça ? Je suis encore saoule. - articula t-elle doucement.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne crois pas.

- Tu viens juste de me mordre ?

- Yeap.

- Et tu as visiblement envie de... recommencer.

- Exactement. »

Cette conversation manquait de sens. Ana refusait d'émettre des hypothèses, de réfléchir à la situation. Elle devait juste sortir de cet endroit. Elle chercha ses vêtements du regard et les attrapa avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Damon était attentif aux moindres de ses gestes. Il la regarda s'habiller avec amusement. Tout en elle lui plaisait : sa démarche souple et légère, son contrôle absolu sur elle-même et même le déni avec lequel elle gérait cette situation irrationnelle. Il entendait le rythme de son cœur ralentir à mesure qu'elle devait se convaincre que tout se passerait bien. Elle était fascinante. Il se déplaça rapidement au seuil de sa chambre lorsqu'elle tenta d'en sortir.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir - lança t-il.

La tension dans la pièce augmentait. Il était sûr qu'elle craquerait. Elle recula de quelques pas et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bâclé. Ce geste lui donnait de l'assurance. Ne pas rester immobile et figée l'empêchait de trembler comme une feuille. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle allait devoir affronter la réalité - quelle qu'elle soit. Le silence devenait pesant, même pour Damon qui savourait la chasse autant que le repas qui suivait généralement. Ana se décida. Elle rassembla ses esprits.

« Qui es-tu ? Lança t-elle.

- Tu veux plutôt dire, _qu'est-ce_ que je suis ? Ça ne te saute pas aux yeux ? Je suis déçu. Répondit-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

- C'est impossible. Ce genre de chose n'existe pas.

- Tu veux dire des personnes qui se déplacent plus rapidement que la normale, avec des crocs et une envie irrésistible de sang ?

En un claquement de doigts, il était près d'elle, très près. La vérité commençait à prendre racine dans l'esprit d'Ana, elle l'assimilait lentement observant son interlocuteur, ses yeux rouges, ses mâchoires avides. Elle posa une main sur son visage, elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était assoiffé de son sang et à quel point il devait se contrôler pour ne pas la dévorer sur le champ. Elle recula de nouveau.

« Écoute, il existe différentes sortes de vampires - expliqua Damon. Il y a les très méchants vampires qui se nourrissent sur leurs proies et les tuent. Il y a... Stephan qui se nourrit sur des animaux et prétend qu'il a fait un bon repas. Et il y a les vampires moins méchants qui boivent et effacent la mémoire de leurs victimes, sans les blesser. Tada !

- Et tu fais partie de ceux-là ?

Un sourire malin s'afficha sur le visage de Damon, un sourire de mauvais augure selon Ana. Elle attendit la réponse avec un terrible pressentiment :

- Pas vraiment. Non.

Non, Damon ne laissait pas ses victimes avec des trous de mémoires. Il allait la tuer. Elle était définitivement terrifiée. Tout son corps lui hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible. Elle se mit à courir, traversant le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. Damon apparut subitement devant elle l'obligeant à reculer. Le tapis au sol glissa sous ses pieds et dans son élan, elle trébucha, passant par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle cria de tout son souffle, s'attendant au choc de son corps contre le sol. Mais rien.

Elle sentit les bras de Damon la tenir, il la maintenait au plus près de son torse. Il pouvait non plus seulement entendre, mais sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne peux pas te tuer. Tu es la cousine d'Elena. Stephan planterais un pieu dans mon cœur illico presto – murmura t-il à son oreille tandis qu'il la reposait par terre.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas me faire oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer ?

- A propos de ça... – commença t-il l'air faussement embêté – on va avoir un petit problème. Tu vois, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai gentiment demandé de ne pas bouger, tu...n'as pas vraiment été coopérative.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que tu dois avoir dans ton organisme quelque chose qui te protège du contrôle mental. Mais rassure-toi, d'ici quelques jours, ce sera éliminé et je pourrai te forcer à oublier.

- D'ici quelques jours ?! J'imagine qu'en attendant, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, terminer mon emménagement et attendre que tu viennes frapper à ma porte pour manipuler pour esprit.

Cette assurance, cette insouciance, une fois encore. Damon la savourait. Elle reprenait confiance maintenant que sa vie n'était plus menacée. Elle contrôlait entièrement sa peur.

« Bonne déduction. Tu vas devoir rester ici. Et crois-moi, je vais te surveiller de près.

- Tu sais que Jenna, Elena et Jeremy vont me chercher ?

- Tu vas gentiment les appeler et leur dire que tu dois t'absenter quelques temps. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu as oublié ton fer à friser à Chicago. Ou tu peux aussi leur dire que tu fais une cure de sexe de quelques jours à la pension Salvatore. Je suis sûre qu'Elena comprendra.

Cette réplique fit sourire Ana. Elle était maintenant sûre que Damon ne la blesserait pas. L'argument Stephan l'avait convaincue. Elle ne connaissait pas encore le deuxième des frères Salvatore, mais si Elena lui faisait confiance, il devait probablement être une bonne personne. Bien meilleure que son grand frère.

- Est-ce qu'Elena sait que Stephan et toi êtes des...vampires ? Et est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point ce que je dis sonne ridicule, vraiment ?

- Et tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de sorcières ou de loup-garous... Et oui, Elena sait. C'est un secret difficile à cacher quand on est ...intime avec quelqu'un – dit-il avec un sourire en coin et un regard lubrique.

- J'ai vu ça. Il m'aura suffit d'une nuit avec toi. Attends...tu viens de dire sorcières et loup-garous ?

Damon soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une longue explication sur les créatures surnaturelles. Surtout, si toutes ces informations allaient être oubliées dans quelques jours. Ana sourit devant son air agacé. Clairement, Damon n'était pas un grand bavard, à moins de devoir séduire ou plutôt chasser. Et il pouvait difficilement ajouter des sous-entendus coquins en parlant de sorcières et loup-garous.

Le fait était que, si elle devait rester coincée dans cette maison pendant un certain temps, elle n'allait certainement pas le passer à s'ennuyer. Et puisqu'elle n'allait se rappeler de rien, elle comptait bien en profiter.

- J'espère au moins que tu as quelque chose à manger chez toi – lança t-elle en se dirigeant vers ce qu'elle espérait être la cuisine. Je suis affamée.

- Moi aussi – murmura Damon pour lui-même.

Cette journée allait être très intéressante.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana observait les murailles de livres face à elle, tâchant de reconnaître les titres, les auteurs. Son rêve de petite fille était de travailler dans une bibliothèque, entourée d'ouvrages. Elle aimait la logique avec laquelle tout devait être rangé, chaque livre à sa place. C'est une carrière d'institutrice qui finalement se dressa devant elle. Les enfants l'aimaient particulièrement et elle savait leur rendre toute l'affection qu'ils lui portaient.

Elle remarqua sur l'une des étagères un exemplaire de Charlie et la Chocolaterie. C'était l'histoire qu'elle préférait raconter à ses petits élèves. Elle sentit la présence de Damon derrière elle.

« Tu sais que la maison de Charlie Bucket pourrait tenir au moins trois fois dans la tienne ? - dit-elle.

- Charlie Bucket ?

- De Charlie et la Chocolaterie. Le roman de Roald Dahl.

- Hmm les histoires pour enfants... Pas vraiment mon truc... »

Ana poussa un soupir de déception et continua son inspection d'un air très sérieux. Un sourire narquois apparut au coin des lèvres de Damon. Si elle devait parcourir toutes les bibliothèques de la pension, elle y passerait la journée. Cela lui laisserait le temps de poursuivre ses recherches.

« Dis-moi, Damon, tu comptes simplement m'observer me promener dans cette maison ou tu comptes me tenir compagnie, me faire la conversation...? - lança Ana de façon désinvolte.

- Tout dépend – répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle - qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, plongeant ses yeux hypnotiques dans les siens. Elle avait appris il y a moins d'une heure que Damon était un dangereux prédateur, il venait à peine de tenter de la tuer et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée. Elle se détourna de lui, l'air de rien et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas visiter ? Proposa t-elle.

- J'ai une meilleure idée – répondit-il. »

Il se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair vers une station audio près de la fenêtre et lança de une musique rythmée à plein volume. Il regarda Ana avec un sourire charmeur et s'approcha d'elle de nouveau.

« Dansons. »

La jeune femme ne résista pas. Elle aimait danser, elle aimait faire la fête. La compagnie n'était pas si mauvaise, considérant le déhanché de son partenaire. Ils dansèrent un long moment dans toute la maison. Ana profitait pleinement du moment et riait aux éclats, convaincue qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Damon aimait son rire. Il lui rappelait celui de la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Ils s'affalèrent sur l'un des canapés du living-room :

« C'était une visite pour le moins agitée – dit-elle, essoufflée. Stephan ne rentre jamais chez lui ?

- Ah mon petit frère, toujours très occupé. Le lycée, sa petite-amie, la chasse aux pauvres petits animaux de la forêt...

- Argh, Damon. Épargne-moi les détails. J'arrive à peine à accepter le fait que les...vampires soient réels.

- Mmm c'est donc pour ça que tu es aussi insouciante et amusante – répondit-il. Tu ne réalises pas vraiment dans quelle situation tu te trouves.»

Ana laissa un moment passer avant de répondre. Son regard était impassible. Elle dit doucement d'une voix neutre :

« Non, je comprends. Tu pourrais me tuer en un instant, me vider de mon sang. Tu n'aurais aucun remord parce que ce genre de sentiments ne t'intéressent pas. Tu ne le fais pas, parce que c'est la chose intelligente à faire. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Damon la regarda, surpris. Elle saisissait pleinement ce qu'il était et pourtant elle était là, à partager un moment de plaisir avec lui. Elle était loin d'être inconsciente. Au fond d'elle, l'inquiétude devait se terrer mais elle était imperceptible. Une fois encore, il admira sa maîtrise.

« Tu ne ressembles pas à Elena. Rappelle-moi votre lien de parenté.

- On est cousines. Bien que ni l'une ni l'autre ne soyons vraiment des Gilbert.

- Ah non ?

- Elena a été adoptée et j'ai été recueillie par la famille quand j'étais encore enfant.

- Mmm – acquiesça Damon.

- Et toi ? Tu m'as donné un aperçu de ta vie hier soir mais j'imagine qu'il en manque une grande partie – dit Ana, avec un léger sourire.

- Plus de 160 ans à raconter nécessitent plus d'une soirée.

- Eh bien, on a toute la journée si je me rappelle bien... Plus de 160 ans ?! - réalisa t-elle.

- Je suis bien conservé, je sais – répondit-il d'une voix séductrice.

- Je ne dirai pas le contraire...» - dit-elle sur le même ton.

Damon lui parla de sa vie à Mystic Falls lorsqu'il était encore humain. Il lui parla de son frère et de la relation qu'ils entretenaient à cette époque. Il se surprenait lui-même à se dévoiler autant. Il resta flou, toutefois, sur sa transformation et ce qu'il advint durant les années qui suivirent. Ana comprit que le lien fraternel avait été ébranlé et elle crut percevoir une raison féminine à cela. Damon mit fin à la conversation assez brutalement.

« Finalement, je pense qu'on peut se permettre une petite sortie. Un repas de famille pour fêter vos retrouvailles – lança t-il.

- Tu veux venir dîner à la maison ? Avec Jenna et Jeremy...

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Elena et Stephan seront là aussi, je suppose. Alors, prends tes affaires, tu conduis.»

C'était un revirement de situation des plus surprenants pour Ana. Elle voulait croire que Damon ne blesserait personne et qu'ils passeraient un moment agréable. Elle pourrait rattraper le temps perdu avec Jenna, mieux connaître Stephan et peut-être qu'à la fin de la soirée, Damon accepterait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de garder un œil constant sur elle jusqu'au moment où il pourrait forcer son esprit.

Ana s'arrêta sur cette pensée. Elle se demanda si oublier était vraiment nécessaire, si elle pourrait vivre avec cette dangereuse réalité. Ce n'était pas impensable, seulement inconscient. Elle avait une issue de secours et Damon allait l'y pousser sans lui laisser le choix.

Ils montèrent dans la Camaro et Ana démarra rapidement. Damon observait sa conduite sportive avec un sourire en coin. Il repensa à l'objectif de cette soirée. Poursuivre ses recherches. Il avait besoin d'un journal tenu par un ancêtre Gilbert et se rendre dans la maison familiale était une des meilleures façons d'avoir des informations. Stephan et Elena lui avaient promis leur soutien mais des doutes restaient ancrés en lui.

[…]

Jeremy et Ana étaient installés dans le canapé, devant un jeu vidéo pendant que Damon cuisinait et discutait avec Jenna dans la cuisine. Elena surgit, étonnée du spectacle. Elle semblait mal à l'aise aux yeux d'Ana qui comprit rapidement que sa cousine n'était pas la fan la plus absolue de l'aîné des Salvatore. Elle les observa discuter tandis qu'ils mettaient le couvert. Ils chuchotaient.

Damon voulait s'assurer que son plan n'était pas mis à mal par la prétendue alliance que son frère avait faite avec lui. Le meilleur moyen était donc d'interroger l'honnêteté d'Elena.

Il s'évertua à lire dans son regard lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle tâcha d'être le plus convaincante possible lorsqu'elle lui mentit. Stephan ne comptait pas aider son frère. Son projet était beaucoup trop dangereux. Damon la crut et il crut aussi son frère lorsqu'il lui annonça que le journal qu'il recherchait avait été volé.

Ana regardait la scène de loin en discutant avec Jenna. Elle ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Jeremy pour le questionner qu'un soupçon d'inquiétude apparut en elle. Son instinct protecteur était fort concernant son jeune cousin. Leur conversation fut brève et Jeremy ne parut pas vraiment bouleversé, alors Ana détourna son attention d'eux pour écouter Jenna lui parler d'Alaric, le fameux professeur d'histoire. Elle semblait complètement sous le charme et il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à échanger plus de détails quand Damon les interrompit. Il s'adressa à Ana :

« Désolée d'interrompre, mais nous devons partir. »

L'espoir d'Ana s'envola. La soirée qui avait si bien commencé, fut écourtée en un clin d'œil. Elle embrassa Jenna avec un sourire et suivit Damon sans broncher. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir donner des explications mais elle-même ne comprenait pas la tournure que prenait la situation. Elle attendit d'être dans la voiture pour contester :

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer à quoi ce semblant de soirée était censé servir ? Lança t-elle.

- Vraiment navré de t'arracher aux confidences intimes de tante Jenna mais j'ai une...course à faire. Je dois récupérer quelque chose d'important. Tu vas m'attendre sagement à la maison et on passera à notre petite séance d'hypnose dès que je reviens.

- J'aurai pu t'attendre...je sais pas...autour d'un repas en famille par exemple.

- Je suis sûre qu'Elena met de la verveinedans tout ce qu'elle sert à dîner juste par précaution. Je ne tiens pas à prendre ce risque.

Ana ne comprenait vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais elle était trop contrariée pour demander. Elle entra dans l'ancienne pension et s'installa près de la cheminée. Elle sortit son journal de son sac et commença à écrire, ignorant Damon.

« Je ne serai pas très long.

- Hmm Hmm – répondit-elle, indifférente.

Il voulait lui rappeler d'un air menaçant les risques qu'elle encourait si elle cherchait à partir ou à prévenir quelqu'un mais il ne dit rien. Il la savait suffisamment maligne pour rester et attendre. Elle avait probablement hâte d'oublier ces petites mésaventures vampiriques.

[…]

_Cher journal, _

_ Mon arrivée à Mystic Falls a été plus mouvementée que ce que je pouvais imaginer. J'aimerais poser des mots sur ce que je ressens. J'aimerais décrire dans les moindres détails cette journée. Mais dans quelques heures à peine, j'aurai oublié qu'elle s'est produite._

_ Je m'interroge encore sur ce fléau qu'est la mémoire. Je suis déchirée. Certains jours je désire tellement retrouver les souvenirs perdus de mon enfance et pourtant, mon instinct me souffle que certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à connaître. L'oubli est parfois une vertu. _

_ Je le confirme de nouveau aujourd'hui. Oublier cette journée, oublier cette réalité sera une protection. Mon inconscient me le rappellera chaque jour où je vivrai et où ce vide en moi me poussera à me questionner. Je refuse de vivre dans le danger et l'inquiétude. Je refuse de perdre le contrôle de mes peurs, de mes émotions. _

_ Je suis prête à oublier._

Ana ferma son journal et le rangea soigneusement avant de s'allonger confortablement sur le sofa. Elle observait les flammes dans l'antre de la cheminée lorsque le sommeil la rattrapa.

**Hello readers. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci de me lire. Xoxo. A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sweeties, voilà un chapitre un peu plus long. Il aurait pu en faire deux en fait. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =). Merci! Xoxo. A. **

Damon trouva Ana endormie lorsqu'il rentra quelques heures plus tard. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, en soupirant et l'installa dans son lit. Il s'installa à ses côtés et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'agissait d'un grimoire, un livre ancien contenant les sorts jetés par une sorcière qu'il avait connu il y a longtemps. Cet objet rendait ses espoirs de plus en plus concrets. Il allait pouvoir accomplir ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Il sentit une profonde amertume en repensant à ce que cette soirée lui avait coûté.

Le froissement des pages réveilla Ana qui entrouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait et avec qui.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu étais parti chercher ? - murmura t- elle.

- Oui – répondit simplement Damon.

- Bien. » conclut-elle doucement.

Elle allait se retourner et se rendormir quand elle aperçut son regard. Furieux et troublé.

« Tu as l'air contrarié. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien qu'une petite trahison fraternelle. Rien de bien inhabituel. - dit Damon, cynique.

- Tu veux en parler ? »

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage. A moitié endormie, elle tentait malgré tout de faire la conversation et d'être sympathique.

« Je suis plutôt impulsif. J'agis, sous le coup de la colère. Je ne crois pas en la vertu des confessions sur l'oreiller.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça te ferait aller mieux. Mais ça fera passer la colère plus vite. Tu es plutôt impulsif, il ne faudrait pas que tu commettes des erreurs comme...tu sais... tuer quelqu'un.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis un méchant vampire, tu te rappelles.

- Alors raconte-moi, pourquoi le méchant vampire est contrarié ce soir. »

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant une réponse. Il posa son livre à côté au pied du lit et s'allongea face à Ana. Il restèrent quelques temps à s'observer avant que Damon ne se décide à parler. Il démarra son long récit :

« Disons que ça remonte à 1864. C'est l'année où Katherine Pierce est arrivée à Mystic Falls. Elle était tellement séduisante et provocante. J'ai rapidement succombé à son charme et je l'ai aimée sans condition, même lorsqu'elle révéla sa vraie nature. Elle était le premier vampire que j'ai rencontré.

Le Conseil de la ville, notre père et Johnathan Gilbert en tête, était parfaitement au courant de l'existence des vampires et ils se sont mis en tête de tous les détruire. Katherine était une femme respectable, elle sortait en plein jour et personne ne la soupçonnait. Mais c'était sans compter sur Stephan. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur chacun d'entre nous. Elle nous manipulait pour que l'on n'en fasse pas mention à l'autre.

Le soir où le conseil a décidé de passer à l'attaque, Stephan l'a exposée, malgré lui et ils l'ont emmenée. Ils ont enfermé tous les vampires de la ville dans l'église et y ont mis le feu. On nous a tiré dessus pendant que l'on essayait de porter secours à Katherine. Nous avions tous les deux de son sang dans notre organisme. C'est comme ça que la transformation a commencé.

Katherine avait dans ses connaissances une sorcière puissante, Emily Bennett. Elle a créé un sort qui a permis aux vampires de survivre. Ils sont enfermés depuis 145 ans dans une crypte sous les ruines de l'église. Ce grimoire, que j'ai pu récupérer ce soir, contient les sorts qu'Emily a lancé. Il va me permettre de faire revenir Katherine.

Stephan a été contre l'idée d'ouvrir la crypte dès qu'il en a appris l'existence. Mais il y a quelques jours, il a décidé d'apporter son aide dans la mesure où seulement Katherine revenait. Ce soir, Elena m'a regardé droit dans les eux en m'assurant que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et une heure après, je les retrouve tous les deux complotant pour retrouver le grimoire et le détruire. Ça m'a...comment tu as dit déjà ?... ah oui...contrarié.

J'ai donc menacé Elena de la transformer à mon tour pour que Stephan me rende le livre de sorts et me voilà ! C'est pour ça que j'agis toujours seul. La confiance se perd de nos jours – conclut-il avec d'un ton amer.

Un silence s'installa. Damon attendait de voir comment elle réagirait. Si elle partirait en courant ou se mettrait en colère. Il venait clairement de lui dire que sa cousine avait failli mourir.

Ana assimilait tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La personnalité de Damon se révélait à mesure qu'il racontait son passé, son histoire ainsi que son objectif et ses motivations. Elle comprit que sa conscience n'était pas une barrière très épaisse et qu'il pouvait aller loin pour atteindre son but. Son amour pour cette femme n'avait d'égal que le lien ravagé mais inaltérable qu'il avait avec son frère.

« Tu as menacé Elena – dit-elle sans aucune expression.

- Méchant vampire – rappela t-il, avec un sourire mauvais.

- Vampire impulsif et en colère, je dirais plutôt. Tu ne l'aurais pas tuée de toute façon.

- Ah non ? - demanda t-il, intrigué.

- Ou peut-être que si. Mais ta relation avec Stephan aurait été définitivement détruite et apparemment, avec l'affection que tu portes à Katherine, ce sont les deux seules choses positives que tu as gardé avec toi toutes ces années. »

Damon resta sans voix devant autant de franchise. Elle s'exprimait calmement, sans jugement. Elle donnait simplement son point de vue avec douceur. Elle commença à se rendormir, il avait vu ses yeux se fermer régulièrement lorsqu'elle l'écoutait raconter son histoire. Il éteignit la lumière et se rallongea face à elle, l'observant en silence. Elle ouvrit les yeux une dernière fois pour conclure sa pensée :

« Je trouve ça intéressant. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, tu n'as pas vraiment de principes moraux mais tu aimes quelqu'un avec passion. Et tu gardes l'espoir de pouvoir pleinement faire confiance à ton frère.

- Flatteur. Un monstre avec des qualités rédemptrices.

- Pas un monstre. Un monstre n'a aucune humanité. Disons seulement que tu es imparfait, comme tout le monde. »

Elle se tourna dos à lui et tira la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle était presque dans les bras de Morphée.

« Comme tout le monde ? - demanda t-il finalement.

- Personne n'est parfait, Damon. Vampire ou humain. »

[…]

Le jour filtrait à travers les rideaux, se répandant dans la grande chambre de Damon. Un rayon de soleil s'étirait sur le lit et venait éclairait le visage paisible d'Ana. Damon resta quelque temps à la regarder dormir avant de redescendre dans le living-room. Il voulait trouver le journal dans lequel il l'avait vu écrire. Toute trace de la journée passée devait être effacée avant qu'il ne force sa mémoire à l'oublier.

Il lut les quelques lignes rédigées la veille. Son opinion sur Ana s'affinait de plus en plus. Elle était différente de beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Elle percevait le monde qui l'entourait avec un discernement rare et s'exprimait avec honnêteté. Elle était pleine de mystères mais semblait tout aborder avec naturel et simplicité. L'intérêt de Damon était éveillé et l'idée de faire une place pour cette femme dans sa vie émergea. Il relut la page noircie de ses pensées plusieurs fois. _« Je suis prête à oublier »_, avait-elle écrit. Un dilemme s'offrit à lui. S'il l'hypnotisait, il perdait l'une des rares personnes à ne pas l'attaquer pour ce qu'il était. Mais s'il la laissait se rappeler, elle devrait garder son secret, serait impliquée dans des situations incertaines et elle pourrait être un frein, peut-être même un obstacle. Il repensa aux conséquences qu'Elena avait provoquées depuis qu'elle était dans sa vie. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée d'Ana dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta douche ? », demanda t-elle sans introduction.

Sa mine endormie fit sourire Damon. Il décida de faire les choses en douceur.

« Bien sûr. Je prépare du café pendant ce temps.

- Très bonne idée. Merci. » répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'il trouva charmant.

Elle réapparut dans le salon quelque temps après et s'installa à côté de Damon sur l'un des fauteuils, devant une tasse de café fumante. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et savoura la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. La douceur du matin était ce qu'elle préférait dans une journée. Elle aimait observer le lever du soleil, marcher dans les rues encore calmes de Chicago et boire un café brûlant en regardant la ville s'éveiller. C'était des moments privilégiés où ses pensées, ses préoccupations ne l'assaillaient pas et où elle n'avaient pas encore à lutter contre tous ses démons.

Elle espérait que ce matin-là ne cesse jamais.

Damon se tourna vers elle et réalisa que sa décision n'était toujours pas prise. Elle replia ses jambes sur le canapé et lui fit face. Son visage était calme et innocent. Il caressa sa joue et replaça une de ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

« Je devrais être en mesure d'entrer dans ton esprit maintenant. La verveine doit s'être dissipée.

- La verveine ? - demanda t-elle.

- C'est une plante toxique pour les vampires. Et elle empêche l'hypnose, que tu en aies sur toi ou dans ton sang.

- Je n'en ai pas sur moi mais comment peux-tu être sûr que mon organisme en soit complètement débarrassé ?

- Je ne peux pas. A moins de... »

Il s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots.

« A moins de ? - reprit-elle.

- A moins de goûter. - lâcha t-il.

Ana comprit ce que cela impliquait. Elle analysa la situation, pensant qu'elle ne sentirait aucune douleur, que c'était nécessaire si elle voulait être sûre de ne rien se rappeler. Mais l'idée de laisser un vampire goûter à son sang lui paraissait tellement irrationnelle. Elle sortit finalement de sa réflexion :

« Fais-le. »

Agréablement surpris, Damon la dévisagea avec envie. La soif de sang frais avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre toute notion de la réalité. Il tâcha de garder ses esprits pour contrôler son désir. Il mordit doucement son poignet et sentit l'ivresse l'emporter.

Ana s'efforça de rester calme en voyant le visage de Damon se transformer. Elle vit ses iris bleus se cercler de rouge et elle ressentit leur avidité. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses crocs s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Une sensation étrange l'envahit à mesure que les lèvres du vampire suçait sa peau et buvait son sang. Un sentiment indescriptible. Elle brûlait intérieurement alors que des frissons parcouraient son corps. Elle se demanda comment un acte si loin d'être naturel pouvait engendrer tant d'intenses sensations. L'expérience ne dura qu'un instant mais elle resterait gravée au fond d'elle pour un temps infini.

Le visage de Damon retrouva son aspect normal lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Il essuya sa bouche et prit un tissu pour empêcher la plaie d'Ana de saigner plus. Il la trouvait délicieuse. Et libérée de toute trace de verveine.

Le moment était arrivé. Il allait pouvoir contrôler son esprit, forcer ses actions s'il le souhaitait, effacer ses souvenirs. Une légère amertume le parcourut à l'idée que ce lien qu'ils avaient créée et cette intimité qu'ils avaient partagée allaient disparaître.

Un dernière fois, il caressa son visage à l'air impénétrable et plongea dans son regard profond. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et déposa un baiser renfermant toutes les sensations qu'elle lui avait procuré en si peu de temps.

Elle prit ses mains et les serra avec force et chaleur. Leurs yeux se connectèrent une nouvelle fois et elle sut que c'était fini. Le soulagement se mêlait à du regret alors qu'elle attendait que Damon prononce les mots qui déclencheraient son amnésie.

« J'aurai aimé que tu n'aies pas à oublier tout ça. J'aurai vraiment voulu te garder dans ma vie. » - murmura t-il.

Il marqua une pause, un silence durant lequel Ana voulut l'arrêter, lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Son for intérieur lui hurlait de l'interrompre mais elle resta muette, incapable de réagir. Les pupilles de Damon se dilatèrent et accrochèrent le regard d'Ana.

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Tu as passé la journée d'hier à vider tes cartons et tu as dîné en famille le soir. Tu ne sais rien à propos de vampires ou de sorcières. C'est terminé, tu n'es plus en danger. » – conclut-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. J'ai encore hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez : trop long ou pas? Enjoy =) A.**

Ana resta muette et immobile, encore sous l'effet de l'hypnose. Damon se leva et s'éloigna d'elle. Il alla se servir un verre de bourbon.

« Damon... »

Il se retourna, surpris et vit à l'air effrayé de la jeune femme que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème.» - articula t-elle péniblement.

Son regard exprimait une détresse qu'il n'avait jamais lu en elle. Il voulut la forcer à rester calme et chercha de nouveau son regard. Elle recula, les bras repliés contre elle. Lui faisait-il peur ?

« Ana, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il, en s'approchant doucement.

- Ça n'a pas marché. Je me rappelle de tout. Ça n'a pas marché, Damon !

- Hey, calme-toi. Tu dois avoir de la verveine sur toi, quelque part. Elena ne t'a rien donné, hier ? Un bijou peut-être.

- Non, rien. Je ne porte pas de verveine. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me faire oublier ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. » - dit-il, légèrement désorienté.

Il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation. Une humaine résistait à son contrôle mental. Ça n'avait aucun sens. La réalité lui revint toutefois vite à l'esprit. Si elle ne pouvait pas oublier, elle devrait vivre avec son secret. Et elle devrait le garder soigneusement. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était bouleversée. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie.

Ana était confuse et détestait ça. Sa mémoire lui posait problème depuis longtemps une partie entière de son enfance manquait à l'appel. Elle combattait depuis toujours avec l'idée que quelqu'un chose n'allait pas chez elle. Tous ces sentiments enfouis affluèrent soudainement et se mêlèrent à la crainte de devoir vivre avec une réalité qu'elle acceptait à peine. Ses pensées tournaient à plein régime et elle sursauta lorsque Damon la saisit fermement :

« Ana, regarde-moi. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je sais. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Laisse-moi sortir. J'ai besoin d'air. »

Damon relâcha son emprise devant les yeux vides de la jeune femme qui sortit de la maison rapidement. Il l'observa par la fenêtre. Elle s'était assise sur les marches derrière la maison et regardait la jardin. Après avoir fait preuve d'autant de maîtrise aux vues des circonstances, elle avait mérité de lâcher prise.

Il décida, alors de penser à son autre problème majeur et monta chercher le grimoire ainsi que son téléphone laissés dans sa chambre. Il remarqua que Stephan l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises et écouta quelques uns de ses nombreux messages vocaux. La matinée avait à peine commencé et elle annonçait déjà une très mauvaise journée : Elena avait apparemment disparu.

Damon soupira et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, ignorant les appels à l'aide de son frère. Il s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil, d'où il pouvait garder un œil sur Ana et feuilleta le grimoire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Stephan apparut dans le living-room. Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude et l'épuisement.

« Elena a disparu, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais. » – lança t-il.

Damon resta impassible. Elena avait été enlevée par un autre vampire récemment installée en ville. Elle s'appelait Hannah et cherchait elle aussi à ouvrir le tombeau pour délivrer sa mère, enfermée en même temps que Katherine. Elle n'avait pas hésité pour cela à se rapprocher du jeune Jeremy pour obtenir le fameux journal de son ancêtre. Cela avait été donc facile pour elle de s'attaquer à Elena en passant inaperçue.

Damon savait tout cela. Il savait même où Hannah se cachait. L'amertume le poussait à laisser son frère se débrouiller. Il avait le grimoire en sa possession et son plan allait pouvoir rapidement s'exécuter. Il lui manquait seulement une sorcière qui pourrait lancer le sort nécessaire. Et il n'oubliait pas non plus la jeune femme, probablement encore sous le choc, qui se tenait dehors dans son jardin.

« J'ai un autre problème sur le feu, cher frère. - dit-il en indiquant la fenêtre d'où il surveillait Ana.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Ana fait ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? - répondit Stephan, inquiet.

- Rien de bien méchant. On a simplement passé la nuit ensemble.

- Damon, si tu l'as blessée...

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Stephan. C'est la cousine d'Elena, je n'oserais jamais... - répondit Damon, d'un air narquois.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait...pour nous?

- Elle s'en est rendu compte, oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos de ça ?

- Je pensais simplement la forcer à oublier, bien qu'on aurait pu vraiment s'amuser ensemble. Elle est vraiment remarquable, tu sais. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance. Tu devrais, elle est...exquise. »

En une fraction de seconde, Stephan l'attrapa par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Le sourire de Damon s'effaça et il afficha un air grave qui surprit son frère. Il le relâcha et l'interrogea du regard.

« Elle résiste à l'hypnose, Stephan. Sans verveine sur elle.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'en n'avait pas dans son système. - demanda le vampire, intrigué.

- Crois-moi. Son sang en est complètement débarrassé. »

Stephan ignora ce qu'impliquait la réplique sournoise de Damon et réfléchit à la situation. Il ne connaissait pas encore Ana mais il avait vu à quel point Elena et elle étaient liées. Il choisit de voir le côté positif : sa petite amie n'aurait pas ce lourd secret à cacher à sa cousine. Elles pourraient se confier l'une à l'autre. Il espérait simplement que Damon voit les choses de la même façon.

« Elle ne dira rien. Je vais lui parler. - dit ce dernier.

- Ne la brusque pas trop, s'il te plaît. Elle doit être assez bouleversée comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas idée.» – conclut-il en sortant à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

Ana respirait l'air frais calmement, installée sur les marches de pierre. Elle sentait le froid se répandre dans son corps mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle faisait tourner la bague qui se trouvait à son pouce, l'enlevait puis la remettait de façon automatique. Elle s'interrompit lorsque Damon s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? - demanda t-il.

- Confuse. J'ai un peu froid aussi. »

Damon sourit devant son calme impassible. Il l'avait vue bouleversée l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sorte et pensait que son trouble serait toujours présent. Il espérait trouver de la peur, de l'incompréhension, de la colère même. Mais son visage n'exprimait plus aucune émotion. Il était redevenu incroyablement paisible.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air confuse. - dit-il.

- Je contrôle plutôt bien mes émotions en temps de crise.

- Je peux voir ça. Si tu te demandes si, maintenant que je ne peux pas te faire oublier ma vraie nature, je vais te tuer, la réponse est non.

- Je sais. Tu as dit que Stephan ne le permettrait pas et ça n'a pas changé, j'imagine.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? »

Ana se tourna enfin vers lui et plongea son regard dans ses yeux envoûtants. Elle chercha ses mots pour exprimer le plus précisément possible ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je suis...partagée, un peu perdue. - commença t-elle. Et je déteste ça. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Damon. On s'est vraiment amusés ensemble et tu n'es pas du genre à te compliquer la vie. J'aime ça et tes autres qualités...aussi rares soient-elle – ajouta t-elle, avec un sourire. En temps normal, on aurait pu être de bons amis. J'aurai bien eu besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans mes connaissances. »

Damon resta silencieux. Il avait pensé la même chose et espéré qu'elle partageait son sentiment. Il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant et qui plus est, quelqu'un qui l'appréciait en retour depuis longtemps. Peut-être même depuis Katherine. Malheureusement, il sentait une objection venir et il tenta de la devancer :

« Mais... ? - demanda t-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

- Mais tu es aussi impulsif et dangereux. Et je ne sais pas à quoi ta vie ressemble et ce que tu vas devoir faire pour ouvrir ce tombeau mais je ne veux pas y être mêlée. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je garderai ton secret. Et je suppose qu'on se croisera à l'occasion. Mystic Fall n'est pas une grande ville et ton frère sort avec ma cousine après tout. Mais, je ne peux pas te faire de place dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas.

- Mais tu le voudrais. C'est ce qui te rend confuse. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, Damon.

- Tu as raison, je suis dangereux. Et impulsif. Et toi, tu as l'air de tout vouloir contrôler à la perfection. Tes émotions en priorité... - Il marqua une pause significative. - On aime tous les deux s'amuser, danser, prendre du bon temps... On ferait d'excellents amis. Rien ne nous empêche de prendre du plaisir ensemble. Et peut-être que ton incroyable maîtrise de soi aura un effet positif sur mon impulsivité.

- Damon...

- Je dis juste, réfléchis-y. Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à m'avoir dans ses connaissances. » - murmura t-il à son oreille avant de se lever.

Ana sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsque son souffle parcourut sa nuque. Quelque chose en lui lui faisait complètement perdre le contrôle. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle cette relation ne pouvait pas durer.

« Ma décision est prise, Damon. Je suis désolée. - conclut-elle, en rentrant dans la maison.

Elle réunit ses affaires et quitta la maison. Elle y jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de monter dans sa voiture, encore pleine de cartons à défaire. Elle poussa un soupir à l'idée de la quantité de travail qui lui restait. Plus que quelques jours et elle commencerait à travailler. Ces deux jours n'étaient qu'une distraction avant sa nouvelle vie. Il fallait maintenant avancer.

[…]

Damon était finalement parvenu à sortir de son esprit la contrariété qu'il ressentait à propos d'Ana pour se concentrer sur le plan qui allait être mis à exécution le soir-même. Il avait accepté de travailler avec le vampire qui avait kidnappé Elena afin que la jeune femme ne soit pas blessée. Sa trahison était toujours fraîche dans sa mémoire mais il ressentait pour autant la volonté de la protéger. Ils partageaient un lien, une connexion inexplicable mais inavouablement agréable aux yeux de Damon.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Elena apparut dans le living-room. Stephan avait fini par la trouver et la libérer. Le couple se proposait de nouveau d'offrir leur aide pour accéder à la crypte tant convoitée. Ils possédaient un atout considérable que Damon ne pouvait nier : une sorcière pour lancer le sort.

Bonnie Bennett était la descendante d'Emily Bennett qui avait elle-même scellé le tombeau. C'était également la meilleure amie d'Elena. Elle avait découvert il y a peu de temps ses pouvoirs de sorcellerie et sa grand-mère l'initiait progressivement. Elena les avait convaincues de les aider à la condition que seulement Katherine sorte et que les autres vampires soient détruits.

Elle convainquit également l'aîné des Salvatore. Elle le savait blessé par sa trahison et savait que des excuses sincères seraient un premier pas. Un second était d'avouer cette étrange connexion qu'ils avaient. Damon l'observa pendant son discours, cherchant à percevoir une supercherie quelconque mais son désir de lui faire confiance était fort. Il souhaitait encore plus la croire et rétablir la relation qu'ils avaient auparavant, maintenant qu'Ana avait choisit de l'exclure de sa vie. Il décida donc de remettre son plan entier entre les mains d'Elena, Stephan et Bonnie.

[…]

Le téléphone d'Ana avait sonné plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne se décide à répondre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle rangea le dernier livre de son dernier carton qu'elle accepta de laisser son attention être captée. Elle entendit la voix d'Elena à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? - dit cette dernière.

- Je suis officiellement complètement installée. Épuisée mais contente. - répondit Ana, l'air enjoué.

- Cool ! J'espère que tu organiseras une soirée filles rapidement pour que je vois ce que tu as fait de l'appartement.

- Bien sûr.

- Ana...Stephan m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec Damon. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

- Tout va bien, Elena. Ne t'inquiètes pas. - répondit-elle de façon rassurante.

- Je voulais juste te dire qu'après ce soir, on sera définitivement débarrassé de lui. Il cherche quelqu'un depuis longtemps et il est sur le point de la retrouver, ce soir. Il a promis de quitter la ville après ça.

- Damon m'a parlé de Katherine. Je suis contente s'il peut finalement la revoir après tout ce temps. Mais Elena, si tu es impliquée dans tout ça, je t'en prie, sois prudente.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai Stephan, Bonnie et sa grand-mère pour me protéger.

- Bonnie Bennett ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans tout ça ? Elle est au courant pour...tu sais. Damon et Stephan.

- Je t'expliquerai tout à mon retour, d'accord. On se retrouve à la maison dans la soirée. »

La curiosité avait été trop forte pour Ana. Elle avait l'habitude de garder Elena avec ses amies, Bonnie et Caroline lorsqu'elles étaient encore petites. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se produire maintenant dans la vie de ces jeunes lycéennes ? Damon avait parlé de sorcières et en y repensant, Ana se rappela qu'il avait mentionné le nom Bennett dans son histoire.

Sa cousine avait aussi mentionné le départ imminent de Damon. Une fois encore, les sentiments d'Ana furent confus et se partagèrent entre le soulagement et la déception. Un sentiment d'inachevé ou d'acte manqué. Elle réfléchit à ses dernières paroles. _On ferait d'excellents amis. Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à m'avoir dans ses connaissances. _Elle chassa toutes ces idées de son esprit et se rendit chez les Gilbert pour dîner avec Jenna.

[…]

La soirée était bien avancée lorsqu'Elena rentra avec son frère, légèrement déboussolé. Elle expliqua qu'il s'était évanoui lors de la fête à laquelle ils s'étaient rendus. Ana était inquiète et attendit que Jenna et son cousin soit couchés pour écouter le vrai récit d'Elena.

« Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Un autre vampire était là et voulait entrer dans le tombeau. Elle s'appelle Hannah, elle traînait avec Jeremy. Elle voulait utiliser... son sang pour réveiller un des vampires.

- Quoi ?! Elena, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Est-ce que Jeremy sait à propos de tout ça ?

- Non, il ne sait rien. Et il ne doit pas savoir. Damon l'a déjà forcé à oublier une fois et c'est difficile de lui mentir mais tu comprends que c'est pour sa sécurité. Par chance, Hannah a laissé tombé l'idée de l'utiliser. Il était inconscient dans les bois quand tout s'est passé. »

Ana écoutait attentivement sa cousine et se révéla surprise d'assimiler aussi vite des informations aussi choquantes. Les vampires étaient maintenant une part de sa réalité. Ils existaient. Ils faisaient partie de sa vie qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ils étaient liés à sa propre famille.

« Ana, il y a autre chose. Katherine n'était pas dans la crypte. »

La jeune femme réagit immédiatement à ces paroles. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Damon depuis des heures, bien qu'elle refusât de l'admettre. Si Katherine n'était pas là où il l'attendait depuis plus d'une centaine d'années, elle ne pouvait qu'à peine concevoir sa déception et sa contrariété. Elle attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Elena, surprise.

- Je vais...chez Damon. - répondit Ana, hésitante.

- Tu es sûre? Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi chez Bonnie ? Je veux vérifier qu'elle va bien. Et je dois encore te raconter pourquoi elle était présente. - tenta Elena, comme diversion.

- Tu me raconteras demain, d'accord. Embrasse-la pour moi. »

Ana partit rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'ancienne pension, légèrement anxieuse. Elle resta quelques minutes assise dans sa Camaro pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Cette histoire allait mal finir, elle le sentait. Elle allait perdre le contrôle. Elle respira profondément et marcha jusqu'à l'immense maison dans laquelle elle entra sans frapper.

Elle se dirigea vers le grand salon où le feu de cheminée brûlait. Stephan se leva de son canapé et s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'il la vit. Il ne dit rien mais elle lut dans son regard toute la compassion qu'il manifestait à son frère tant détesté. Il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec Damon, installé face à la cheminée, le regard vide. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et saisit sa main, silencieusement. Il fixait les flammes devant lui et ne la regarda pas.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être mêlée à ces histoires de vampires. - dit-il d'une voix brisée.

- Et je ne le veux toujours pas. - répondit-elle, doucement. Mais je veux être là pour toi. »

Il resta tourné vers le feu mais serra doucement sa main. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'Ana ne s'endorme sur son épaule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Voilà enfin un chapitre. J'ai eu un mal fou à le rédiger. J'ai pensé l'histoire sur du très long terme mais il y a des trous dans mon imagination... Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. La relation entre Ana et Damon se précise un peu. Mais l'action reste à venir! Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture! A. **

Ana ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se réveillait une nouvelle fois dans le lit de Damon. Il était allongé, là, face à elle et l'observait avec un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle avait pris une décision importante et inconsciente la veille, et il était maintenant temps de l'assumer.

« Bien dormi ? - demanda Damon.

- Très bien, merci. Ce lit est tellement grand et confortable. - répondit-elle en s'étirant de toute sa longueur.

- N'y prends pas trop goût. Trois nuits de suite... Jeremy et Jenna vont se poser des questions...

- Toi, n'y prends pas trop goût. Je suis juste là pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses rien de stupide. Tu sais...que ma frénésie du contrôle déteigne un peu sur toi .

- Quelle bonne amie tu fais !

- Ne t'emballe pas trop à ce sujet non plus. Je suis partante pour m'amuser un peu et surveiller tes humeurs...

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de tes affaires de vampires. Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire ou ne pas faire pour retrouver Katherine, je ne veux pas savoir. Et s'il y a d'autres vampires dans cette ville, je ne veux pas savoir non plus. Dans la mesure où personne n'est en danger.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Stephan, le grand héros veille sur tout le monde.

- D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse connaissance avec le preux chevalier de ma cousine. Je vais déjeuner. Tu viens ? - dit-elle en se glissant hors du lit.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Je te rejoins. »

Ana descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva Stephan en train de faire du café. Il lui tendit une tasse et l'invita à passer dans le salon pour s'installer confortablement sur les canapés. Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Stephan cherchait comment introduire la conversation sans mentionner Damon dès la première phrase. Il avait des inquiétudes à exprimer, il se sentait instinctivement dans l'obligation d'avertir et de protéger Ana. Elle finit par briser le silence, arborant un sourire rayonnant.

« Cette maison est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle bibliothèque !

- Tu aimes les livres ?

- Je suis passionnée de livres ! Je dois avouer que ça tourne parfois à l'obsession. » - répondit-elle en riant.

Stephan afficha un sourire détendu. La bonne humeur de la jeune femme était communicative. Elle semblait tellement sereine pour quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre l'existence de créatures surnaturelles dangereuses et de passer la nuit avec l'une d'entre elles. Stephan comprit l'intérêt que son frère lui portait. Il espérait simplement que cet intérêt ne la mettrait pas en danger.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment de tout et de rien. Ana lui parla de son travail avec les enfants, Stephan lui raconta son enfance de la fin du XIXème siècle. Certains détails furent soigneusement évités comme la transformation du vampire et Katherine, ou encore l'enfance d'Ana et ses parents.

Le nom de Damon apparut finalement dans la conversation et Stephan saisit cette opportunité pour conseiller la jeune femme.

« Écoute Ana, – commença t-il – je ne voudrais pas faire intrusion ou te donner une mauvaise impression mais je connais bien mon frère et je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe entre vous mais...

- Mais tu es inquiet ? - répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ou que tu sois déçue dans tes attentes. Damon a cette habitude de faire du mal au gens autour de lui. Ce n'est pas...vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Je te remercie. D'être honnête. Ton frère aussi a été très franc, il n'a pas caché ce qu'il est. Et tant que je suis capable de l'accepter comme il est et bien, je le ferai. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

- Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais. Même si je n'approuve pas vraiment et que je suis sûre qu'Elena n'approuvera pas du tout, on ne s'en mêlera pas. Sache quand même que je serai là pour couvrir tes arrières si les choses...prennent une tournure désagréable.

- Merci, Stephan. Je comprends pourquoi ma cousine t'aimes autant. Tu es une bonne personne.

- Comme c'est charmant ! - lança une voix de l'entrée du living-room. - Tu as finalement rencontré Saint-Stephan !

- Damon... - répondit en soupirant la jeune femme.

- Je vous laisse. Je dois aller voir Elena. » - conclut Stephan avant de partir.

Damon rejoint Ana sur le canapé et lui prit sa tasse pour y boire quelques gorgées. Il afficha un sourire moqueur en voyant son air outré. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on boive dans son verre.

Elle supposa que lui demander comment il se sentait ne serait pas la stratégie la plus efficace, aussi elle l'interrogea sur la façon dont il avait prévu d'occuper sa journée, ce qui serait beaucoup plus révélateur. Damon répondit qu'il voulait simplement s'amuser jusqu'à oublier. Du bourbon, des étudiantes avec du sang frais, de la bonne musique... « Une petite fête », selon ses termes. Ana approuva l'alcool et la musique mais s'opposa à la chasse de jeunes innocentes. Il devrait se contenter de sa compagnie.

« Rabat-joie ! - dit-il.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu sais à quel point je suis amusante ! » Répondit-elle en se levant du canapé.

Elle attrapa son bras et tenta de le faire se lever. Feignant l'ennui, il resta bien ancré dans le canapé, attendant qu'elle abandonne. Elle tira de toute ses forces et retomba violemment sur lui lorsqu'il l'attira à elle. Il afficha un grand sourire charmeur alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il passa une main dans son dos et la rapprocha encore de lui. Il regardait tantôt ses yeux troublés tantôt ses lèvres.

Ana était hypnotisée par son regard, son sourire et le souvenir des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés deux jours avant. L'envie se répandait dans son corps à mesure que les doigts de Damon caressaient son dos. Son esprit était embrumé, elle ne pensait plus à la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là en premier lieu. Cette homme lui faisait définitivement perdre pied.

Damon finit par l'embrasser langoureusement, glissant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Ana tenta d'articuler quelques objections entre deux baisers mais la chaleur qui l'envahissait lui faisait perdre toute conviction.

« Damon, c'est mal. Tu viens à peine de perdre la femme que tu aimes. - dit-elle de manière confuse.

- Justement, c'est bon pour la peine de cœur.

- Mais on est amis. Juste amis. - essaya t-elle de répondre.

- Amis avec quelques bénéfices ? » - murmura Damon à son oreille, d'un ton lascif.

Ana était désormais incapable de résister. L'idée d'une relation avec autant d'avantages et si peu de complications semblait excellente. Aucune loyauté ou fidélité n'était attendue, elle n'avait qu'à prendre du plaisir et se montrer raisonnable et restrictive à l'occasion. En échange, elle pouvait profiter de ce corps parfait et d'un ami assez peu exigeant. Tant qu'il ne la mêlait pas à ses histoires et qu'elle gardait son secret, tout irait bien. Elle perdit sa pensée lorsque Damon lui ôta son tee-shirt et répandit ses baisers sur son ventre.

Il savourait chaque parcelle de son corps, retenant son envie d'y planter ses crocs. Il était sur le point de céder lorsqu'un téléphone sonna. Le soupir mêlé de plaisir et de frustration qu'Ana poussa le fit rire. Elle se releva et se rhabilla avant d'attraper l'appareil.

« Elena a besoin de me parler. Je dois y aller. » - dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, l'air de rien.

Elle remit ses chaussures et sa veste en un clin d'œil avant de lancer un dernier au revoir à Damon, grognant de déception sur le canapé.

« Merci pour ce moment, mon « ami » ! Et ne fais pas bêtise pendant que je suis pas là. » - dit-elle en franchissant la porte.

[…]

Ana trouva sa cousine confuse à son arrivée à la maison Gilbert. La jeune femme avait besoin de se confier à propos d'une histoire familiale qui la touchait : Elena avait été adoptée et en parler à Ana, également recueillie, était pour elle une nécessité. Cette conversation réveilla chez l'aîné des cousines des sentiments désagréables.

Elle avait 10 ans lorsqu'elle rejoignit la famille Gilbert grâce à John, l'oncle d'Elena. Il l'avait prise sous son aile, alors que lui-même était encore bien jeune. Il l'avait aidée à se construire et s'estimer. Il lui avait appris à reconnaître sa propre valeur de façon objective et non pas à travers les yeux des personnes qui l'avaient abandonnée. Avec beaucoup de temps et d'affection, il avait tâché de la réparer.

Ana se remémora brièvement ces moments et pensa qu'Elena était née et avait grandi au sein d'une famille aimante. La nouvelle était certes difficile à assimiler mais au moins, elle arrivait à un moment de sa vie où elle pouvait l'affronter avec maturité. Et elle ne changeait en rien la vie parfaite qu'Elena avait vécue jusqu'au décès de ses parents adoptifs.

Ana écouta attentivement sa cousine exprimer ses sentiments et la rassura du mieux possible. Elle ignora avec facilité chacune des émotions qui l'envahissait. Elle ne fut pas non plus décontenancée lorsqu'Elena se mit à lui parler de Damon. Comme Stephan l'avait prédit, elle désapprouvait leur relation quelle qu'elle soit.

Ana remarqua à quel point sa cousine avait changé et était presque devenue une adulte responsable. Son inquiétude était également bien visible. Une fois encore, elle l'écouta avec attention et lui répondit avec calme et douceur. Ses paroles étaient toutefois fermes et claires. :

« Elena, je comprends que tu sois anxieuse. C'est un secret qui est difficile à porter. Mais tu as pris la décision de vivre avec. Comprends que je prends aussi mes propres décisions. On partage ce secret, on vit toutes les deux dans cette réalité. Mais on le fait de façon différente et j'attends de toi que tu respectes ça. »

Elena ne répondit pas. Sa cousine avait cette capacité à s'exprimer d'une façon qui rendait tout définitif. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait quelques années de plus et une vie déjà bien remplie. Elle inspirait la confiance et l'assurance. Elle accepta donc son discours et la conversation fut définitivement close.

[…]

Le sujet ne fut presque plus jamais abordé entre elles. Même lorsqu'Elena apprit que Damon avait transformé sa mère biologique en vampire, Ana ne se mêla pas de l'affaire. Elle fut présente pour soutenir sa cousine, mais ne mit pas fin à son amitié avec Damon. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il avait commis des choses terribles et qu'il en commettrait probablement encore. Elle choisissait simplement de ne pas émettre de jugement et de ne pas prendre position.

La jeune femme menait sa vie tranquillement à Mystic Falls. Son travail avec ses petits élèves lui procuraient une grande satisfaction. Elle apprenait à les connaître, à discerner leur caractère et leur potentiel. Elle imaginait à quoi ses propres enfants ressembleraient et de quelle façon elle éviterait les erreurs qu'elle voyait des parents commettre tous les jours.

Elle aimait raconter les exploits de ses élèves et, à son grand étonnement, personne n'aimait plus les écouter que Damon. Ana fut surprise lorsqu'il apparut pour la première fois devant sa salle de classe. L'inquiétude l'avait aussitôt envahie, imaginant les multiples bobos et plaies encore fraîches dont étaient recouverts ces petits bouts face à un vampire qui pourrait les dévorer en un instant. Puis, elle avait réalisé avec amusement son malaise lorsqu'il avait reçu toutes ces marques d'affection impartiales et généreuses de la part des enfants. Le grand méchant vampire était pétrifié devant des êtres trois fois plus petits et innocents.

Tous les deux avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble tous les midis puis Damon repartait s'occuper d'affaires dont il ne lui parlait jamais, selon leur accord. Un arrangement tacite les poussait à ne pas se retrouver le soir, où tout pouvait arriver. Une amitié avec quelques avantages était envisageable mais elle restait une amitié avant tout et apprendre à se connaître était essentielle pour Ana.

Damon fut tout aussi surpris de l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette relation. Il considéra dans un premier temps que c'était l'ennui qui le motivait, puis l'envie de coucher de nouveau avec Ana, mais il réalisa que sa vie était loin de manquer d'action et d'opportunités. Les vampires de la crypte étaient en liberté et vivaient non loin de la ville, préparant un plan pour se venger des familles fondatrices qui les avaient enfermés. Elena s'entêtait à le détester pour avoir transformé sa mère biologique et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient également découvert que cette dernière était en réalité la femme d'Alaric Saltzman, le professeur d'histoire qui depuis la disparition de son épouse s'évertuait à chasser les vampires.

L'ennui ne faisait donc pas partie de la vie de Damon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'amitié que lui portait Ana avait autant d'importance à ses yeux. Il avait été immédiatement attiré par son honnêteté et son intelligence, qualités dont il se serait habituellement lassé en un clin d'œil. Et pourtant, il était toujours là, à lui apporter le plat chinois qu'elle préférait pour déjeuner, à observer toutes ses manies et à l'écouter parler de ces atroces enfants avec qui elle passait ses journées. Le pire dans tout cela est qu'il y prenait du plaisir. La bonne humeur d'Ana était vraiment contagieuse.

[…]

Ana consacrait ses soirées à sa famille où elle passait du temps à écouter Elena lui raconter les événements en lien avec Stephan et Damon, ou encore Jenna lui parler de sa relation avec Alaric Saltzman.

Jeremy se confia aussi à elle occasionnellement et il l'inquiéta particulièrement lorsqu'il lui parla de son amie Hannah, le vampire qui voulait aussi ouvrir le tombeau, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Son cousin connaissait-il sa vraie nature ? Et le vampire aurait-elle une raison de le blesser ?

Malgré sa résolution, Ana décida d'en savoir plus et de faire part de ses interrogations à Damon. Ce soir-là, elle roula jusqu'à l'ancienne pension sous une pluie battante. Sa journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise et elle ressentait le besoin de _le_ voir. Elle entra sans frapper, tremblante de froid et trempée par la pluie. Il était déjà tard et la maison était calme. Damon apparut devant elle, l'air fatigué et défait. Sa journée n'avait pas été meilleure.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre – commença t-elle.

- Et de vêtements secs apparemment. - répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne refuserais pas non plus une douche bien chaude... »

Damon attrapa deux verres et une bouteille de bourbon avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il sortit une serviette propre et un pull bien chaud et les porta à Ana dans la salle de bain. Elle avait déjà enlevé son chemisier complètement mouillé. Damon observa les gouttes couler de ses cheveux blonds le long de son cou et s'engouffrer dans son décolleté. Il s'approcha, ancrant son regard dans le sien, mordillant sa lèvre d'envie. Il joua quelques secondes avec la bretelle de son débardeur avant d'embrasser son épaule puis son cou. Il glissa une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore.

Ana sentait la fièvre l'envahir brûlant son corps tout en entier. La vapeur de l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait sous la douche rendait l'atmosphère étouffante. Elle saisit le tee-shirt de Damon et le lui fit retirer. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse musclé puis encercla sa nuque. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille dans un souffle séducteur :

« J'ai vraiment eu une journée horrible, Damon. »

Damon sourit devant le challenge qu'elle lui imposait. Il allait lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur et n'importe lequel de ses problèmes. Il comptait lui offrir un moment tellement intense qu'elle en oublierait la raison première de sa venue. Et lui aussi ne penserait plus à ce qui s'était produit à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'embrassa passionnément et la souleva en un instant pour la porter sous la douche où l'eau brûlante se mêla à leurs corps enflammés.

[…]


	7. Chapter 7

Ana poussa un soupir de contentement en s'enroulant dans une serviette. Damon sortit de la douche à son tour, laissant l'eau dégouliner sur le sol. Elle savourait cette vision à travers le miroir avec un sourire satisfait. Damon déposa un baiser dans son cou avant d'aller s'habiller.

Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et le pull qu'il lui avait sortit plus tôt avant d'aller s'installer sur son lit. Il lui avait servi un verre de bourbon qu'elle avala d'une traite. Elle réalisa à quel point elle manquait de volonté quand il s'agissait de Damon. Tout ce qui le concernait la rapprochait toujours plus de l'excès : l'alcool, le sexe... Elle se sentait parfois dépendante et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle l'accepta sans se détester pour autant.

Damon était allongé nonchalamment à ses côtés, la regardant avec un sourire. Une fois encore, il fut surpris de l'aisance avec laquelle leur relation évoluait. Tout semblait se faire naturellement. Le désir de lui parler de sa journée l'envahit soudain. Il voulait lui raconter comment il avait dû voler au secours de son frère, comment il avait fait équipe avec Alaric et à quel point il avait adoré ça. Mais, il savait que la limite se trouvait ici. Elle ne voudrait pas en entendre parler. Il l'interrogea donc sur sa journée à elle.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au pays des Bisounours pour te contrarier autant ? » - demanda t-il.

Ana fut étonnée de sa question. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler et elle pensait que Damon ne serait pas intéressé par son histoire et ses sentiments. Elle avait l'habitude de les enfouir depuis tellement longtemps.

Elle essaya pourtant de se prêter au jeu, voyant quel effort cela demandait à l'insensible vampire. Elle pourrait lui parler de Jeremy juste après.

« Des parents s'en sont pris à moi aujourd'hui. Ils ont remis en cause mes compétences. - commença t-elle.

- S'il savait que tu passes ton temps à déblatérer à propos de ton travail, ils changeraient d'avis... - répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que je m'attendais à ce que tu dises quelque chose de gentil ?

- Parce que tu viens d'avoir du sexe... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont reproché exactement ? - dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Mon passé surtout. Ces parents connaissaient Miranda et Grayson Gilbert, ils connaissent mon histoire et il faut croire qu'elle ne joue pas en ma faveur.

- Parce que tu as été adoptée ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça en fait. » - répondit Ana doucement.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. L'instant d'avant, Damon était un cynique vampire et un très bon coup et maintenant, il devenait une oreille attentive et même curieuse. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'elle ressentait. Son passé était enfermé dans une boîte qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais car elle ne voulait laisser personne l'utiliser contre elle. Elle avait pris le parti de toujours avancer et de dissimuler toutes les cicatrices qui recouvraient son cœur et son corps. Elle ne fit pas exception ce soir-là, mais l'envie de raconter à quelqu'un son histoire se fit sentir pour la première depuis des années.

Ana changea de sujet et raconta à Damon ce qu'elle savait à propos de Jeremy et de sa relation avec la vampire Hannah. Il comprit qu'elle était inquiète pour son cousin et tenta de la rassurer :

« Elle et sa mère Pearl veulent s'installer à Mystic Falls. Elles veulent une vie normale si je comprends bien. Je ne pense pas qu'Hannah fera du mal à Jeremy, elle doit même avec le béguin pour lui. Mais je garde un œil sur elle, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci, Damon... A ton tour maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a autant contrarié aujourd'hui ? - demanda t-elle, plus détendue.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, Ana...

- Je veux savoir comment tu vas. Tu peux sûrement m'expliquer en m'épargnant les détails.

- Je peux essayer... - tenta t-il. C'est Stephan... Il aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui. J'ai fait équipe avec le prof d'histoire pour le secourir - ce type commence à me plaire, d'ailleurs. Elena s'est mise en danger aussi. Et les conséquences de cette journée vont être difficile à gérer, j'en ai bien peur.

- Est-ce que ces conséquences vont continuer à mettre Elena en danger ?

- Il y a des chances. Elle l'a choisi, tu sais. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son grand amour, Stephan. - dit-il d'un air blasé.

- C'est l'inconvénient quand on trouve l'amour de sa vie à seulement 17 ans. On est beaucoup trop passionnels à cet âge...

- J'aurai aimé te connaître quand tu étais encore déraisonnable et pleine de passion. - répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu aurais détesté. J'avais 12 ans la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé.

- Oh allez...tu ne t'es jamais laissé aller depuis tes 12 ans ? Rien d'irréfléchi ?

- Il y a bien eu une fois... Un coup d'un soir. J'aurai dû mieux réfléchir d'ailleurs. Le gars était un vrai sociopathe. - lança t-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

- Mmm...mais tu n'as pas pu résisté. - répondit Damon en se redressant légèrement pour se rapprocher.

- Et ça a été ma plus grosse erreur. Comme quoi...céder à la passion n'apporte rien de bon... »

Elle conclut avec un sourire des plus charmeurs. Damon affairait déjà ses doigts le long de sa cuisse nue. Il était ravi qu'Ana ait fait une exception à ses principes psychorigides la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés au Grill. Il l'avait maintenant dans sa vie et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse en sortir.

[…]

Quelques jours plus tard se déroula la soirée d'ouverture de la 150ème fête des Fondateurs. Ana se prépara à son appartement, choisissant une des tenues qu'Elena et elle avaient achetées durant leur séance shopping de la veille. Elle avait remarqué que sa cousine s'était montrée particulièrement disponible et se demanda si ce n'était pas lié à ce dont Damon lui avait parlé. _Des conséquences difficiles à gérer, _selon lui, y compris pour Elena. Elle pensa à Stephan avec une légère inquiétude, réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment.

Son souci disparu rapidement lorsqu'Elena l'appela pour la prévenir que John était arrivé en ville le matin même. Elle n'avait pas revu son mentor depuis un moment qu'elle jugea trop long et était impatiente de pouvoir lui parler de sa vie à Mystic Falls. Il avait désapprouvé sa décision lors de son départ mais elle comptait lui montrer qu'elle était maintenant heureuse et épanouie dans cette petite ville. Elle avait trouvé en peu de temps un équilibre et une confiance en elle qui la comblaient parfaitement. Un travail, des amis et la proximité avec sa famille. Elle se reconstruisait à sa façon.

Arrivée à la soirée, elle se lança à la recherche de John et d'une coupe de champagne. Elle remarqua Stephan danser au milieu de la piste improvisée dans le salon de la demeure du maire Lockwood et aperçut Elena qui observait son petit-ami du coin de l'œil. La pièce était bondée et malgré tout, aucune des deux personnes qu'elle voulait voir n'était présente. Elle fit le tour de l'immense demeure plusieurs fois, sirotant du champagne, discutant avec quelques connaissances.

Jeremy se tenait à l'écart, isolé dans un bureau. Il observait le feu de cheminée avec un regard vide. Le corps de son ex petite-amie avait été retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt et il semblait particulièrement troublé depuis. Ana s'approcha et s'installa près de lui sur le fauteuil.

« Comment tu te sens, Jer' ? - demanda t-elle.

- Perdu. - répondit-il simplement. - J'aimerai comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Vicky. Le shérif me répète qu'il s'agissait d'une overdose...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

- Elle a été enterrée. _Quelqu'un_ l'a enterrée. Et si c'était aussi cette personne qui lui avait fait du mal ? »

Ana était choquée d'apprendre cette histoire. Elle avait entendu parler de la disparition de Vicky à son arrivée mais elle était loin de se douter que les faits étaient aussi mauvais. Elle voyait la douleur de Jeremy, ses doutes... Il se plaçait au milieu de situations dangereuses pour lui, elle le sentait. Damon lui avait promis qu'il le garderait protégé d'Hannah et sa mère. Mais Damon était tout autant un danger. Et si Stephan ou lui était responsable dans l'affaire Vicky Donovan ?

Elle voulut chasser cette question de son esprit. Elle s'était promis de rester à l'écart de tout ça. Et John était quelque part dans cette maison. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jeremy et le serra dans ses bras pour lui transmettre tout son amour. Elle le laissa en compagnie d'Elena qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce et repartit dans le couloir à la recherche de son protecteur.

Elle aperçut Damon de l'autre côté, discutant avec Stephan. Elle s'approcha avec entrain, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa bonne humeur disparut en un instant, se transformant en un choc brutal, lorsqu'elle entendit ce que son ami racontait à son frère :

« Tu veux savoir comment le conseil à décider de se relancer dans une chasse aux vampires ? Ou comment je viens juste de tuer John Gilbert ? Super soirée, au fait ! »

Damon se retourna sur ses paroles pour repartir dans le grand salon. Il tomba nez à nez avec Ana, complètement figée. Il la regarda d'un air surpris avant de comprendre son erreur. C'était une Gilbert, elle devait probablement bien connaître l'homme qu'il venait d'assassiner. Sa maîtrise de soi allait être mise à rude épreuve.

« Tu as quoi ? - commença t-elle. Sa voix était calme mais son regard lançait des éclairs.

- Hum...tué Oncle John ? » - répondit-il l'air embarrassé.

Ana resta face à lui, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de tourner les talons. Elle savait que si elle le regardait un moment de plus, elle craquerait et ferait ou dirait quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Quelque chose d'irréfléchi. John ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle avait mal compris. Son monde ne pouvait pas s'effondrer alors qu'il venait à peine de se redresser.

Elle s'engouffra dans le hall principal où la célébration allait commencer lorsqu'elle sentit une main la saisir par le bras. Damon l'arrêta dans son élan et la força à le regarder.

« Ana, écoute-moi. Il y a trop de choses que tu ignores. J'avais des raisons. D'excellentes raisons. Personne n'aimait John de toute façon.

- Il a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores aussi, Damon. Tu avais des raisons de tuer l'homme qui m'a élevé. Considère que j'ai des raisons de ne pas vouloir te parler maintenant. » - répondit Ana d'une voix neutre.

Elle sentait le souffle lui manquer, à mesure que la situation prenait forme dans son esprit. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle entendait les paroles du maire Lockwood, introduisant le mois de festivités en l'honneur des familles fondatrices et présentant le retour de John Gilbert en ville. Elle s'apprêtait à fuir cette mascarade lorsque ce dernier apparut bien vivant pour répondre à l'appel du maire et prononcer son discours. Ana se tourna vers Damon, complètement bouleversée. Il ne paraissait pas plus étonné que ça. Rien de ce qui se passait n'avait de sens aux yeux d'Ana.

La jeune femme s'élança en direction de son protecteur et il la serra dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Elle ressentit à quel point il lui avait manqué pendant ces derniers mois. Damon avait raison, personne ici n'appréciait John, y compris Elena et Jeremy. Elle se rappela toutes les fois où sa cousine, du haut de ses 10 ans, lui avait répété qu'_Oncle John était bizarre_. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus simplement cet homme étrange. Il avait des ennemis. Des ennemis forts et impitoyables.

Ils discutèrent quelques temps avant que John ne dise devoir partir. Damon se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée avec Alaric, observant du coin de l'œil leur conversation.

« Ana, je t'ai vu discuter avec Damon Salvatore quand je suis arrivé – dit John, avant de partir. - Tu devrais rester éloignée de lui et de son frère. Ils ne sont pas fréquentables.

- Je crois que tu as raison. - répondit-elle simplement, en regardant le concerné au loin. Damon plongea son regard dans le sien, l'air furieux.

- Je savais que tu ferais un choix raisonnable. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit, petite Ana. » - conclut John en embrassant sa protégée.

Il sortit de la grande demeure et Ana retourna dans le salon boire un dernier verre avant de partir. Elle allait avoir besoin de courage pour affronter la longue nuit qui l'attendait. Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle sans passer par l'ancienne pension avant. Elle avait besoin d'explications et tant pis pour ses grands principes. Elle se trouvait naïve d'avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait rester à l'écart, sans s'impliquer. Sa famille était concernée de trop près. Elena avait fait son choix, mais maintenant Jeremy et John y étaient mêlés. Peut-être Jenna bientôt. Personne n'était en sécurité.

Après un tour rapide, Ana supposa qu'Elena, Jenna et Jeremy étaient rentrés à la maison. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la maison des frères Salvatore. Elle était anxieuse. Elle luttait à la fois contre sa colère et sa peur. Les deux sentiments qu'elle détestait le plus.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Elle respira un grand coup en voyant la poignée bouger. Damon se trouvait devant elle. Son regard était froid et pourtant Ana n'y lisait aucune conviction. Il portait encore son costume de soirée et elle remarqua à quel point il était élégant et séduisant, vêtu entièrement de noir. Le bleu glacial de ses yeux ajoutait à sa beauté destructrice. Elle resta immobile, face à lui, incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre parole.

Damon ne s'attendait pas à cette visite. Les préoccupations se multipliaient dans son esprit. Stephan était au plus mal et Elena attendait de lui qu'il l'aide. L'arrivée de John Gilbert et les informations qu'il possédait le rendaient dangereux. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un proche d'Ana n'arrangeait rien. Ce la signifiait qu'il ne pourrait l'atteindre sans la blesser, voire la perdre complètement. Il pensait même que c'était déjà le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit du moteur de la Camaro s'arrêter devant la maison.

Ana se tenait sur le seuil, droite, confiante et plus belle que jamais. Il lisait sur son visage la lutte qu'elle menait contre elle-même pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère. John lui avait demandé de s'éloigner de lui, et elle avait acquiescé sans la moindre hésitation. Elle devait le détester pour de bon.

Elle entra dans la maison et alla s'installer devant le feu de cheminée du living-room. Elle se posta devant son fauteuil habituel mais ne s'assit pas. Elle regarda Damon se servir un verre en silence. Elle cherchait ses mots. Les idées tournaient dans sa tête mais elle était incapable de les exprimer.

« Explique-moi tout. - finit-elle par lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? - demanda t-il d'un air mesquin.

- Tout. Depuis ton retour à Mystic Falls jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, Ana. Crois-moi, tu ne voulais pas vivre avec ça quand on s'est rencontrés et il vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi. - dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Damon, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Maintenant, parle. Qu'est-ce que John a à voir dans tout ça ? Pourquoi tu as dit qu'il était mort, alors qu'il se portait comme un charme quelques minutes après ? Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Vicky Donovan ? Et pourquoi Stephan est aussi étrange ?!

- Je savais bien que ta curiosité l'emporterait un jour – répondit le vampire, avec un sourire moqueur, attendant que la colère de la jeune femme explose.

- Tu penses que c'est de la curiosité ? - dit-elle avec un léger sourire et un calme absolu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi exactement, Damon ? Je suis une gentille petite institutrice qui se tient éloignée des problèmes, c'est ça. Tu n'as pas tort. Seulement, tu ne sais rien de ce que je dois à John Gilbert. Alors maintenant, explique-moi tout ce qui se passe. »

Damon s'assit sur le canapé et l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle refusa et resta obstinément debout devant la cheminée. Il savait que cette conversation aurait des conséquences sur leur relation, sur la façon dont elle le verrait après ça. Il cherchait une façon d'expliquer les faits d'une façon qui le mettrait à son avantage mais il réalisa à quel point c'était impossible. Il avait transformé Vicky pour chasser l'ennui et elle était devenu un véritable danger pour Elena et Jeremy. Stephan et lui avaient dû la tuer et ce n'était pas excusable. Il décida de commencer par cette histoire, espérant qu'elle serait noyée dans la masse des informations qu'il révélerait par la suite. Il marqua une pause lorsqu'il eut terminé et observa la réaction d'Ana.

Elle écoutait les horreurs que Damon lui exposait en silence. Elle connaissait Vicky depuis longtemps et l'imaginer telle qu'il la dépeignait la rendait triste. Elle pensa également à la difficulté avec laquelle Elena avait dû surmonter cette épreuve. Les souvenirs de Jeremy avaient été effacés à son grand soulagement. Malheureusement, elle se doutait que la vérité ressurgirait d'ici peu. Son cousin avait cette fâcheuse tendance à poser des questions au sujet de Vicky et il fréquentait de près un vampire. Il finirait par tout découvrir.

Damon poursuivit son récit :

« En ce qui concerne John, il porte une bague, apparemment un héritage familial, qui le protège de toute mort de cause surnaturelle. C'est pour ça qu'il a survécu ce soir. Tant qu'il la porte, il ne peut pas mourir de mes mains.

- Et pourquoi tu voulais le tuer ?

- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? - demanda Damon, en dernier espoir de la préserver.

- Oui. - répondit-elle simplement, en faisant tourner sa bague entre ses doigts, en signe de stress.

- Je t'ai raconté qu'il existait un conseil secret en 1864, formé par les familles fondatrices pour protéger la ville des vampires. Ce conseil existe toujours. J'en fais partie, ça me permet de garder un œil vigilant sur les affaires de cette ville. John est arrivé ce matin avec une quantité d'informations surprenante. Il a menacé de nous exposer, Stephan et moi au conseil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait exactement ?

- Il connaît l'existence de Katherine, il a connu Isobel, la mère d'Elena. Il sait aussi qu'on a ouvert le tombeau sous l'église. Il va sûrement vouloir repartir dans une chasse aux vampires comme en 1864. Il a commencé par avertir le conseil que plusieurs banques de sang avaient été dévalisées ces derniers jours.

- Je ne comprends pas tout. Combien y a t-il de vampires dans cette ville au juste ? - demanda t-elle, confuse.

- Ana, je veux que tu sois préparée pour ce que je vais te dire. Je t'ai avertie que les conséquences allaient être difficiles à gérer. »

La jeune femme finit par s'asseoir, assimilant tout ce qu'elle entendait. Damon s'installa à côté d'elle et plongea son regard inquiet dans le sien. Elle affichait une force de caractère extraordinaire.

« Lorsque la crypte a été ouverte, tous les vampires qui étaient enfermés ont pu sortir. La mère d'Hannah d'abord, puis tous les 25 autres. Certains ont quitté la ville mais d'autres sont restés et se sont réunis avec Pearl. Ils avaient soif de vengeance et leurs premières cibles ont été Stephan et moi. L'autre soir lorsque tu es venu ici, ils avaient réussi à l'attraper. Ils l'ont torturé toute la journée, profitant de l'absence de Pearl. Lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé et délivré, il était très faible. Tu sais qu'il ne se nourrit que de sang animal en tant normal. Ce jour-là, dans l'urgence de la situation, Elena lui a donné de son sang. Le sang humain a un effet particulier sur lui, il le rend dépendant, violent et incontrôlable. C'est comme une drogue. Stephan est dangereux en ce moment, il mène une lutte contre lui-même qu'il est incapable de gagner.

- Et Elena est au milieu de tout ça. Et John... »

Un long silence plana sur eux, Ana regardait les flammes et sentait ce qu'elle imaginait être de la douleur se répartir dans son corps. Les faits qu'elle venait d'entendre circulaient dans son esprit, y laissant une légère amertume. Elle découvrait enfin ce que John lui avait caché pendant toutes ces années. Elle savait qu'il ne lui parlait pas de toutes ses activités et avait respecté son secret. Ce jour-là, elle réalisa qu'il voulait probablement seulement la protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

« Est-ce que tu le pensais ? Quand il t'a demandé de rester éloignée de moi ? - demanda Damon d'un ton amer.

- Je devais le rassurer. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne me dirait rien si je le questionnais.

- Alors maintenant que tu sais tout, tu peux gentiment rentrer chez toi. - répondit-il, cynique.

- Écoute, - commença t-elle, d'une voix douce, en saisissant sa main – j'ai compris. John t'a menacé, tu as essayé de le tuer. C'est ce que tu fais, tu es impulsif. Et j'imagine que si la situation se représente, tu essaieras de nouveau. Mais maintenant, tu sais à quel point il est important pour moi. Et j'espère sincèrement que ça aura un impact. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai si je le perdais. »

Damon se détendit légèrement à ces paroles. Ana avait retrouvé son calme légendaire. Elle ne semblait plus en colère contre lui et elle le regardait toujours de la même façon. Il était soulagé qu'elle sache enfin toute la vérité bien qu'il n'ait pas insisté sur certains détails. Il ne souhaitait plus savoir qu'une seule chose :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? - demanda t-il, légèrement anxieux.

- Continuer ma vie. Si John veut mener une guerre aux vampires, je ne pourrai rien faire pour l'empêcher. Si Elena sait dans quel danger elle se met en restant avec Stephan, je ne peux rien y faire non plus. Je suis toujours inquiète pour Jeremy par contre. Il va finir par tout découvrir.

- John va sûrement garder un œil très vigilant sur lui maintenant. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

- Tu dois probablement avoir raison. - conclut-elle avec un sourire discret.

- Et...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de nous ?

- Apparemment, tu as besoin d'une amie, maintenant plus que jamais. Et je ne dirai pas non à un verre de ton meilleur bourbon. »

Son sourire s'élargit et elle se leva pour aller se servir comme à son habitude. Damon la regarda faire et sentit une émotion qu'il avait oublié, de la reconnaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers! Voilà deux chapitres coup sur coup. Pour me faire pardonner du temps que j'ai mis. Les problèmes commencent à arriver pour Ana. Et c'est loin d'être fini! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Donnez moi votre avis. Love, A. **

[...]

Quelques jours passèrent et John s'installa complètement dans la maison Gilbert, prenant ses aises. Il emmena Ana dîner plusieurs fois, tandis qu'elle dissimulait les informations qu'elle avait apprises par Damon. Elle savourait simplement sa présence et ne voulait pas que quoi que soit vienne assombrir ces moments. Elle avait décidé qu'ils auraient cette conversation en temps voulu.

Ce matin-là, Ana se rendit chez les Salvatore pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Damon, comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille. Elle voulait lui demander s'il accepterait de l'accompagner au concours de Miss Mystic Falls. Elena concourait, ce qui la forçait à s'y rendre mais elle ne voulait pas y être seule. C'était aussi l'occasion d'annoncer à John qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son amitié avec le vampire.

Elle arriva à l'ancienne pension, sous un soleil rayonnant. Il était encore tôt et elle ne s'étonna pas du calme qui régnait dans la grande maison. Elle trouva Stephan dans la cuisine, buvant son café, l'air particulièrement enjoué.

« Ana ! Content de te voir. Tu veux du café ? - demanda t-il, avec un sourire.

- Avec plaisir. Je devais voir Damon ce matin, il est réveillé ?

- Il est même déjà parti. Il a reçu un appel de bonne heure. Mais tu peux quand même rester. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de ta compagnie.

- C'est vrai. - répondit-elle en s'asseyant. Alors quoi de nouveau ? Comment se porte ton régime alimentaire ?

- Je vais bien. Tout est revenu à la normale. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec l'arrivée de John ? C'est ton tuteur, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. On essaye de passer du temps ensemble mais je dois avouer qu'on est tous les deux bien occupés. Moi avec mon travail, lui avec...

- Sa chasse aux vampires. Il ne doit pas voir d'un très bon œil ta relation avec Damon.

- John n'a pas son avis à donner sur le choix de mes amis. Et ce n'est pas comme Elena qui a carrément choisi un vampire pour petit-ami. - répondit-elle en riant.

- Justement, je voulais te parler de ça. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais Damon a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée. Tu l'as changé.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Stephan ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends exactement de cette relation, mais tu dois savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Quand il est revenu à Mystic Falls, il avait complètement désactivé sa capacité à avoir des émotions. Mais elles sont revenues petit à petit. Pour toi. Il n'est plus le monstre qu'il était. Tu as une influence considérable sur lui.

- C'est ridicule. Il avait des sentiments bien avant qu'on se rencontre. Il n'a jamais abandonné ce qu'il ressent pour toi, son frère. Et il y a Katherine.

- Ses sentiments pour Katherine ont disparu à la seconde où il a compris qu'elle n'était pas dans la crypte. Elle était en liberté pendant tout ce temps et elle ne s'est pas approchée. Toi, par contre, tu étais là... Je te demande juste de faire attention et d'être bien honnête. Je ne veux pas que mon frère soit déçu. Parce que si c'est le cas, il pourrait bien redevenir le monstre qu'il était et on ne le récupérerait pas de sitôt. »

Stephan quitta la pièce sur ses mots, laissant Ana en pleine réflexion. Son passé lui interdisait de s'abandonner à ses émotions. S'autoriser à perdre le contrôle lui semblait insensé. Et la personne qui faisait l'objet de ses pensées n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle n'avait aucune certitude le concernant. Il était dangereux et incontrôlable. Il faisait partie d'un monde dont elle se tenait à l'écart.

Et pourtant, elle pouvait difficilement nier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle. Chaque fois qu'il la frôlait, la touchait. Ces moments où il lui murmurait à l'oreille et où son souffle glissait le long de son cou. Il lui faisait voir la vie d'une façon différente, il était un vrai défi qu'elle aimait relever tous les jours. Tout était simple et naturel quand ils étaient ensemble. Les préoccupations les plus graves étaient apaisées en quelques secondes à son contact. Il la changeait, elle aussi.

Peut-être était-il simplement temps de lâcher prise et d'accepter de ressentir.

[...]

Damon se tenait dans le jardin de la demeure Lockwood, une coupe de champagne à la main, observant les invités s'agiter. Lui-même était inquiet et réfléchissait à une allure rapide. Il avait été informé que des poches de sang avaient été dérobées dans un hôpital et il savait maintenant que Stephan était l'auteur de ce vol. Son addiction pour le sang humain n'avait pas pris fin et elle le contrôlait. Il l'avait même caché à Elena.

Il avait également appris la véritable raison du retour de John Gilbert. La destruction des vampires n'étaient pas sa priorité. Son premier objectif était de récupérer un appareil que Pearl possédait et il comptait bien, avec l'aide d'Hannah, l'empêcher d'accéder à cet objet.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre Elena. Il devait l'avertir au sujet de Stephan au plus tôt, avant que son frère ne commette l'irréparable. Son regard fut attiré vers la porte d'entrée, où venait d'apparaître la plus belle femme qu'il avait vu jusque là. Ana portait une robe rouge, dévoilant ses épaules nues sur lesquels retombaient ses longues boucles blondes. Il resta un instant à la dévisager avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit joyeusement avant de le complimenter sur son costume. Elle s'apprêtait à saisir son bras pour qu'il la mène à l'extérieur, prendre un verre mais il l'interrompit et s'excusa avant de la quitter.

Ana le regarda s'éloigner et monter à l'étage. Elle ravala sa déception et se dirigea elle-même vers une table où Jeremy se trouvait.

« Tu es très beau, cher cousin. Et je suis sûr que tu adores porter une cravate. - dit-elle en riant.

- Très drôle. Je dois dire que tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Damon ne te mérite vraiment pas. - commenta t-il, d'un ton acide.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Il ne se passe rien entre Damon et moi, Jer'. D'où tu sors une idée pareille ?

- Du journal d'Elena. Celui où elle raconte tous ses petits secrets. Et visiblement les tiens. »

Ana resta sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Jeremy savait tout. Ce qu'on l'avait forcé à oublier à propos de Vicky, ce qu'Hannah avait tenté de lui faire subir, l'existence même de créatures surnaturelles dans son entourage. Il savait qu'on lui avait menti. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Ana lorsqu'elle vit l'amertume et la tristesse sur le visage de son cousin. Il se trouvait à son tour plongé dans un monde violent et dangereux.

« Je suis désolée, Jeremy, que tu doives vivre tout ça. Et que tu l'aies appris de cette façon.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Apparemment, tu n'en savais pas beaucoup plus que moi jusque récemment. Comment tu peux te tenir à l'écart de tout ça, en étant aussi proche de Damon ?

- Mais...qu'est-ce qu'Elena a écrit au juste ? Tu en parlé avec elle ? - demanda t-elle, surprise.

- Pas encore. Je suis trop en colère contre elle. Elle m'a menti tout ce temps, elle a fait effacer ma mémoire. Elle m'a vu souffrir à propos de Vicky et a volontairement choisi de me cacher la vérité...

- Essaye de ne pas être trop sévère avec elle. Tu sais qu'elle ferait tout pour te protéger. J'ai gardé le secret moi aussi. Pour les mêmes raisons. Crois-moi, on vivrait beaucoup mieux si on ignorait l'existence des vampires.

- Tu veux dire que tu vivrais mieux sans Damon ? ».

La question resta en suspens tandis que John s'approcha pour se joindre à la conversation. Les pensées d'Ana tourbillonnaient alors qu'elle repassait mentalement la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Stephan le matin même. Elle décida de retourner dans la maison pour voir celui qui créait un tel désordre dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Damon se dirigea à sa rencontre et lui tendit le bras, qu'elle attrapa avec plaisir. Pendant qu'ils se rendaient dehors, Damon se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots d'un air grave.

« L'état de Stephan est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Sois prudente. »

Il semblait tellement préoccupé qu'elle n'osa rien lui répondre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle affronta en silence le regard de John au loin. Il était plein de mécontentement, ce qui causa à Ana un vif chagrin. Bien qu'elle assumait ses décisions, elle n'aimait pas se sentir désapprouvée par l'homme à qui elle devait toute sa vie.

Elle se détacha de son partenaire pour aller à sa rencontre. L'heure de la mise au point avait sonné. Elle sentit que Damon retournait à l'intérieur de la maison mais n'y prêta pas attention. John s'avança et lui tendit un verre en signe de paix.

« Je croyais qu'on partageait le même avis sur les frères Salvatore. - commença t-il.

- Je suis désolée, John. J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt. Damon et moi sommes amis. De bons amis. Je ne peux pas juste l'ignorer parce que tu ne l'aimes pas.

- J'ai des raisons de ne pas le porter dans mon cœur, Ana. Et elles ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

- Si tu parles de sa vraie nature ou du fait qu'il ait essayé de te tuer, je suis déjà au courant. Et je comprends ton point de vue. Mais ça me fera pas changer d'avis. »

John fut surpris de l'assurance avec laquelle sa fille s'opposait à lui. Il était encore plus étonné de sa décision de garder une relation qui la mettait en danger. Il lui avait pourtant appris à éviter ces situations et elle était devenue experte en la matière. Il comprit qu'une seule force pouvait la faire céder.

« Alors, tu es amoureuse de lui. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu accepterais un tueur dangereux dans ta vie.

- Tu es la troisième personne à me dire ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Je vais finir par croire que vous me connaissez tous mieux que moi-même.

- Les autres peut-être pas. Mais tu oublies que je t'ai élevée. Je connais tes réactions, ton histoire, tes cicatrices. Je sais comment tu gères tes émotions, même les plus fortes. Tu es capable de les faire taire complètement, sans ciller. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que, dans ce cas, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais. Ai-je raison ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi maintenant, John. Je sais ce que je fais. Et je fais de mon mieux pour rester à l'écart du danger, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. »

Ana vit que la présentation des candidates au titre de Miss Mystic Falls avait commencer. Elle n'avait pas vu Stephan de tout l'après-midi et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Son inquiétude fut confirmée lorsqu'elle aperçut Elena entrer sur la piste de danse, avec à son bras, un autre partenaire que son petit-ami. Damon était visiblement venu à la rescousse de sa cousine et il se tenait là, face à elle, exécutant les pas de la danse avec une précision remarquable.

Soudain, la réalité frappa Ana. Elle les observait danser, avec une parfaite alchimie. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait pu un jour apercevoir chez Damon était maintenant réunies dans le regard qu'il portait sur Elena. Une intensité et une passion considérables se dégageaient de ses gestes. Ils se frôlaient simplement, sans se toucher et pourtant dévoilaient une telle sensualité. Ana se remémora en un fragment de secondes les fois où elle les avait vu ensemble ou les moments où Damon avait mentionné sa cousine dans ses récits.

Stephan avait raison, ses étaient bien revenus petit à petit et c'était bien par affection pour quelqu'un. Seulement elle n'était pas ce quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'Elena.

Ana reconnut le pincement dans sa poitrine comme le signe qu'elle devait reprendre le contrôle sur ses propres émotions. Elle avait fait une erreur de jugement et il fallait la réparer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'elle n'en souffre. Elle se sentait étouffer et décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Elle marcha jusqu'au parking devant la maison et des cris l'attirèrent jusqu'à la forêt. Stephan était là, retenant une jeune femme effrayée. Ana l'observa, effrayée et l'écouta expliquer à sa victime à quel point il voulait la tuer. Ses yeux rougis étaient avides de sang.

« Stephan ! – cria Ana, en s'approchant pour tenter d'attirer son attention. Je t'en prie, Stephan, regarde-moi !

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. - répondit-il, fébrile. J'ai tellement faim, Ana.

- Je sais, Stephan. Je sais. Mais tu peux le contrôler. Je sais que tu le peux... » - dit-elle, d'une voix douce et ferme.

Il relâcha sa pression sur le bras de sa proie. Sa respiration ralentit et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Ana s'avança et saisit la jeune femme pour que Stephan la laisse partir.

« C'est fini, Stephan. Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal.

J'entends ton cœur battre, Ana. Je l'entends pomper le sang dans chacune de tes veines. Je le sens traverser ton corps et je le veux tellement.

- Tu dois te contrôler. C'est moi, Ana, la cousine d'Elena, ton amie. Tu ne me blesseras pas. »

Ana regretta ses paroles la seconde suivante. Elle ne comprenait pas la gravité de ce que Damon lui avait expliqué. Elle ne saisissait pas à quelle point la faim contrôlait Stephan. Il était incapable de raisonner, d'agir posément. Il ne la reconnaissait peut-être même pas derrière son désir de sang.

Elle voulut courir lorsqu'elle vit son visage se transformer mais il était trop tard : Stephan la saisit violemment par les cheveux et planta ses crocs dans son cou. Il sentait le liquide tant convoité, encore chaud se répandre dans son organisme. Il sentait un bien-être l'envahir et disparaître à la minute où il s'arrêtait de boire. L'euphorie le manipulait, il était incapable de s'arrêter.

Ana sentait toute sa force s'évanouir à mesure que le sang quittait son corps. Elle luttait contre l'emprise de Stephan, contre l'évanouissement et contre la peur. Elle voulait vivre. Elle avait des projets pour l'avenir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser si elle ne se battait pas à l'instant précis. La mort n'était pas une option. Elle réunit tout le souffle qu'elle possédait pour crier une dernière fois au secours. Le son était étouffé mais Damon pourrait l'entendre. C'était sa dernière chance.

[…]

Le shérif venait d'appeler Damon à la rescousse. Du sang se trouvait dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Le miroir avait été brisé. Damon sut immédiatement que son frère avait des ennuis. Il se rua à l'extérieur du bâtiment et tenta d'écouter les conversations aux alentours. Il vit Jeremy et Hannah, Jenna et Alaric, même John. Mais Ana était introuvable, il ne l'entendait nul part. Il espéra qu'elle soit avec Stephan, quelque part à lui faire la morale sur l'importance du contrôle. Et subitement il comprit.

C'était probablement là qu'Ana se trouvait. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Stephan l'ait écoutée. Elle était en danger. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur ce qu'il entendait et il le perçut cette fois. Le son était très faible mais il était là. Ana l'appelait à l'aide. Elena et Bonnie le suivait de près lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la forêt.

Elena poussa un hurlement en voyant sa cousine torturée par son petit-ami. Elle était pétrifiée de chagrin et de terreur. Damon se jeta sur son frère laissant Ana tomber au sol. Stephan était fort, bien plus puissant depuis qu'il s'était rempli de sang humain. Il repoussa Damon avec facilité. Ses yeux étaient sombres et exprimaient l'emprise que l'addiction avait sur lui. Il allait de nouveau s'élancer contre Ana, lorsque Bonnie intervint. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient multipliés depuis qu'elle avait ouvert le tombeau, à la grande surprise de Damon et Elena. Elle stabilisa l'état de Stephan qui reprit son souffle et son apparence normale.

Ana était étendue sur le sol et respirait lentement, tâchant d'arrêter le saignement de son cou. Elle tentait de se convaincre que tout irait bien, qu'il ne s'agirait bientôt plus que d'une cicatrice de plus. Damon se précipita à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il caressa son visage comme à son habitude et murmura à son oreille :

« Tout va bien, Ana. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais te donner de mon sang. Tu te sentiras mieux.

- Non... – répondit-elle dans un souffle. - Je n'en veux pas.

- Tu en as besoin. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Je vais bien... J'ai...juste besoin de repos.

- Ana, tu ne vas pas bien.

- Alors, emmène-moi à l'hôpital. Je ne boirai pas de ton sang, Damon. » conclut-elle avec fermeté.

Cette situation le mettait en fureur. Une gorgée de sang n'allait pas la tuer. Bien au contraire. De toutes les façons, elle n'était pas en position de négocier, elle était bien trop faible. Il mordit son poignet et redressa sa tête pour la nourrir quand Elena intervint :

« Damon, arrête ! Elle ne te le pardonnera jamais.

- J'en ai rien à faire. Il est hors de question que je la laisse dans cet état. - cria t-il.

- Damon ! S'il te plaît. Ramenons-là à la maison. Elle a besoin de repos. »

Il l'observa longuement, il ne voulait pas agir de façon impulsive et égoïste. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il voulait faire les choses de la bonne façon. Il voulait bien agir pour Ana. Et pour Elena.

« John ne doit pas savoir. Je la ramène à la maison – dit-il.

- Je viens avec toi. Je dois parler à Stephan.

- Elena...

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Damon. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

[…]

Damon porta Ana jusqu'à sa chambre. Il nettoya sa plaie et apposa un bandage avant de la déshabiller. Le sang avait coulé le long de sa robe et il regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il la trouvait belle. Elle était très faible et manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'il la coucha. Il la couvrit d'un drap et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se recula dans un sursaut et un frisson la parcourut. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, elle ne supportait pas son contact.

Damon la regarda s'endormir avant de quitter la pièce. Il entendit la conversation qu'Elena avait avec son frère dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un courage énorme pour accomplir ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Elle s'était procuré une injection de verveine pour immobiliser Stephan. Damon était chargé de l'enfermer dans une des cellules du sous-sol. Une situation extrême impliquait des mesures extrêmes. Et un sevrage complet était nécessaire.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? - demanda Damon.

- Je suis sûre.

- Il n'y a aucune garantie que ça fonctionne.

- Il faut que ça fonctionne. - répondit-elle, l'espoir mince. - Est-ce qu'Ana va aller bien ?

- Elle irait mieux si elle buvait mon sang. - dit Damon, les dents serrées. - Tu viens ?

- Je vais rester un peu ici. » conclut Elena.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, devant la cellule, bientôt imité par Damon. Elena le regarda, surprise mais sa présence la rassura. Elle appréciait qu'il soit là pour son frère. Et qu'il soit là pour elle.


End file.
